The Imperial Promise
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: We are all doomed to meet our end by which we live. In the flash of a blade, or a knife in the back, all will fall. AU.
1. Part One: Hayden

**Part I: Birthrights and Love  
Hayden **

The stink of war reverberated through his body. Like a thick paste, it clung to his insides. Every part of Hayden hated it, and relished it all the same.

"Cecilia, take the reserve forces and flank them from the west," Hayden spoke in a rough timbre. "Show the barbarians no quarter."

"As you wish, father," his green haired daughter said. She cracked the reigns of her horse, ushering it forward and away from the group.

"I wonder how the savages will react to a woman leading our forces against them," Heath mused, leaning on his spear as he gazed at the battlefield next to his father. The rough terrain allowed Hayden and his commanders to watch from the top of an outcropping rock. The spacious boulder served as a viewing and commanding overlook for Hayden's commanders.

"As we are unsure of their culture, it can't be discerned. Taking prisoners would be the proper route to that answer, milord," Gunter said, titling his head to the ground.

Hayden headed off the response that no doubt bubbled at Heath's lips. "Prisoners are unnecessary," the Emperor droned. This mantra he had repeated time and time again through the course of the past few years. A phrase that became a motto for the conquests of Hayden Reinheart.

"But I do not deny they will feel fear," the greying Emperor chuckled. His advisors around him joined in, thankful for humor on the bloody day. "Cecilia is capable of trouncing them. My blood has the lineage of conquerors running through their veins."

Heath stood taller at the words his Emperor spoke. "Father, let me lead a charge against the enemy. Let me show them the might of Lokirian nobility."

"You are a second child," rebuked Hayden, casting a look at Heath. "It is not your place to lead charges on the battlefield. Your sister will one day be Empress, and being recognizable to the army is imperative."

"I can do just as good of—"

"Silence!" crowed Hayden, physically turning toward his son. The Emperor caught himself, and breathed deeply. "Heath, you must stand back and watch. One day, you will lead your sister's armies as general. For now, Cecilia must gain the favor of the people who will one day fight her battles."

The green haired prince snarled, "I _will_ fight." Without waiting for a response from his father, Heath turned one hundred and eighty degrees and marched off.

"Lord Reinheart!" cried Gunter. The old guard was the only man to speak up against Heath's insubordination.

But Heath paid the knight no heed. He leapt onto his wyvern and departed to the battle.

"Let him go," Hayden muttered to Gunter. The knight had made for his horse to pursue the prince. "I will have words with him later."

"Milord," Gunter dropped his pitch an octave. "If that is what you command, then it shall be done. But is it not prudent to keep your son safe?"

"I appreciate your concern." Hayden smiled at his general's worries. "Heath is capable, I will give him that. He is in no danger from the savages. Not enough that I would risk my head of the Emeraldguard for such a trivial task as looking after a competent warrior."

"You honor me, Emperor," the knight thanked, kneeling to the ground.

"But you also wear the black armor of a man who has sworn every oath in service to my family," Hayden continued. "I permit you to go into battle under the task of watching over the bastard. He needs battlefield experience."

Gunter turned his head towards the only man on the rock wearing clothes beneath his station. "As you wish," the black clad soldier uttered.

Stefan, Hayden's bastard son, left the gathering of Lokirians with a half-smirk and not a word. Gunter drew both of his swords and followed the bastard. The two quickly departed without their horses. There existed no need for the mounts as the savages drew ever closer.

Emperor Hayden Reinheart calmly observed his daughter's forces crash into the barbarian army. The footmen of the desert people were broken by the Lokirian cavalry.

"Milord?" queried one of his advisors.

Hayden turned, breaking gaze at his daughter. The interruption carried on. "Would it not be prudent to go out into the battle yourself? With the sword and armor—"

"No, _I_ do not find it prudent," the Emperor responded, holding no ire back. "The sword and armor are not to be wasted on these infidels. They were meant for stronger opponents."

The aide backed down, falling quieter than silent. But Hayden knew the man had a point. As his predecessors had ages past, Hayden had the blessed armor and weapon of the progenitor of the Reinheart lineage. They were a sign of the conquests of Lokirian Emperors. He would have ventured out into the thick of the strife had it not been for one deciding factor.

Hayden Reinheart was old.

What if he failed to meet the expectations with them? The people of Lokiria would only talk about the weak Emperor Reinheart. How he was not fit for rule, or command in battle.

That could not happen. That must not happen.

A wyvern's screech jolted Hayden from his stupor. Heath shot down from the clouds above with a group of dracoknights. Together, they struck against the desert barbarians who had dared encroach upon the Empire's lands.

 _Not bad._ The Emperor raised an eyebrow at Heath's skilled assault. None of the dracoknights were brought down, and they killed at least a number equal to theirs.

A gust of wind blew across the rocky plains, carrying with it a conflict not far away. As Hayden's cape tussled with the wind behind him, his eyes lowered to see Gunter and the bastard.

They worked well in tandem, a common quality of master and apprentice. They held a gap between two rocks where savages surged through.

"They would be upon us if not for Sir Gunter," laughed a man behind Hayden. "Our knight is worth dozens of them!"

"They are holding out against quite the onslaught," Hayden observed. "Gunter has once again earned his place."

"What about the bastard?" asked the same nobleman.

The Emperor ignored him and refused to acknowledge his bastard's skill. He continued to watch the desert people's slow demise, allowing battle to serve as a suitable distraction.

[X]

Hayden trudged through the mass of Lokirian soldiers. The armored men stepped aside for their Emperor and his entourage.

Behind him followed his son and daughter, as was right. At their heels marched Gunter and unexpectedly Stefan. The bastard normally never tried his chances at the tip of the spearhead formation. Gunter typically kept him away, as was also right.

"Who were they again?" Stefan whispered in a hushed tone. Though to Hayden's ear, the bastard might as well have shouted it.

"Nabatnans," Gunter supplied, his voice softer than a feather. "Our armies strayed close to their lands in efforts to secure fertile land. They weren't very fond of it."

Emperor Reinheart closed his ears to them, and set his eyes upon the destination. Two heavily armored soldiers held one of the most massive men Hayden had ever seen. The tan colossus was on his feet, putting himself half a foot above the most powerful man in Lokiria.

All the rustle from the subdued Nabatnans and Lokirians dissipated. All eyes watched the leaders of both armies.

"Have you a name, Nabatnan?" Hayden asked, tilting his head up. He grimaced. Must the most powerful man in the world adhere to someone else in such a way?

"I am called Hawkeye," he responded. The barbarian leader lowered his head respectfully.

That gave Hayden a triumphant grin. "As with my previous conquests, I shall offer you the same choices they received. Bend the knee and swear yourselves to the Empire of Lokiria, or I shall destroy you. I have no quarrel with your people, so I am of the forgiving mind. Should you walk away, I give you my word no more of your people shall be harmed."

Hawkeye was silent for an everlasting moment. Then, "You are kind in your terms, Emperor. But the Nabatnans do not bend the knee to anyone."

Emperor Reinheart grit his teeth, "You would place your pride above the safety of your people?"

The hulking Nabatnan's laugh rolled over the soldiers in the vicinity. "Emperor, we bow to none. It is not my pride, nor any of my brothers and sisters. We as Nabatnans hold freedom to the highest regard. Do what you must, but we will not kneel."

Hayden saw red; an anger the Emperor had not experienced for years. In an unconscious effort, his arm outstretched parallel to the ground. Silence dropped over the gathering again.

Beads of light gathered at the Emperor's hand. Each like a firefly, they flew and coalesced in Hayden's hand. An eyeblink later, a regal blade with a tint of green resided in his grip.

Moving the large blade without effort, Hayden pierced Hawkeye's heart. The Emperor let nothing influence his cold expression.

Shouts of protest and agony sprouted in the subdued Nabatnans. The Lokirian soldiers hefted their weapons as a silent threat.

It did nothing, and the unarmed Nabatnans attacked the armored men. The Emperor turned away from the slaughter with his head held high.

Cecilia frowned towards her father, "Was that truly the best option?"

Hayden paid her no heed. He would _not_ be lectured by his own daughter. Not on this.

Heath, in stark contrast, nodded approvingly. It only served to reaffirm the Emperor's opinion of his son. He would make a hard general.

Whether a good one or not was yet to be seen.

"Milord, it is best that we leave this place," Gunter said, being the only one of Hayden's inner circle to approach him after the bloody display. "There are over a thousand Nabatnans who want your life."

"I care not for broken soldiers," Hayden spat. "They are nothing without their head—a still wriggling snake's body. We must plant a boot down on them, and prevent any rapid actions."

"I concur," Gunter nodded. "If we make an example of them, it may hinder furious sentiments from the other Nabatnans."

"Kill them all. Prisoners are unnecessary," Hayden barked. His soldiers sprang to obey and relay the command. Not even a minute later, the screams picked up.

"Now that our little skirmish here is done, it might be best if we return to Grisstal," the captain of the Emeraldguard suggested.

Hayden walked away from the killing circle, the screams fluctuating and dissipating with no rhyme or reason. "It has been a while since Lokiria hasn't an enemy to fight," the Emperor stated, some form of cheer in his voice. "Perhaps it is time for a celebration?"

"A reasonable decision, your highness," Gunter agreed. "I will relay that information to our runners so the city can prepare."

Emperor Reinheart nodded, and Gunter did not leave his side. Narrowing eyes turned to the black armored knight asking a silent question.

"Emperor, I was hoping to speak to you about Stefan," the old knight spoke with carefully chosen words.

All mirth left Hayden Reinheart's eyes as he simply replied, "Sir Gunter, you had better speak with the runners should we want to be well received upon return."

The black clad man bowed deeply. "As you wish, milord."

Hayden grunted in annoyance and began searching for a horse. He'd just won a battle, and all he wanted was to get back to his city.

Stefan could be dealt with at any time.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So here we are again! Back at the start of a big project! Though I actually have written out detailed outlines for this fic this time (Not quite done at the time of writing this, just got impatient to sink my teeth into this idea), and from that I can tell it will not be as long as Final Emblem.**

 **I've got two goals for this fanfic, or rather two aspects I want to improve myself on. Character interaction, and character development. That is why the chapters will either be from Stefan, or Lucia's POV. This chapter, and all starts to new Parts will be done from some other character's perspective simply for a change of pace for me.**

 **This means no more switching location/perspective during chapters multiple times. It also means shorter chapters, varying from less than this length to 4k words or so. I can't say anything concrete now, but this is my objective.**

 **In case you didn't notice, this fanfic doesn't take place in an FE world you're intimately familiar with. I'm done with trying to appeal to the new fans from FE13 and setting my stories in the world of that game. They didn't show up when I wrote Final Emblem, at least that I can tell given the difference of views comparative between Final Emblem and Sanity. If you were a new fan and you tried reading it, you have my respect for trying something new. Thank you.**

 **This author note is drawing on too long for me to talk about anything else I want to, so I'll save it for next chapter. If you have any questions at all, or even have ideas/suggestions, by all means contact me.**

 **But one last thing XD This is my 50** **th** **fanfic! Going into my fourth year of writing, and I hit that big number! It's been great, and here's to the next fifty!**

 **Trivia! I mentioned this fanfic takes place in a world that you are not familiar with. But contrary to what you may think, this world is a Fire Emblem setting. When IS released the 25** **th** **Anniversary book for the series, there is a single page devoted to a FE title that was planned for the Wii and never made. It has some concept art that I was taken with. Nearly everything on that one page shall appear in this fic. You may even notice that Stefan is the main character in it ;) This is as close as we'll ever get to ever getting this title, so I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**


	2. Stefan I

**Stefan I**

"Don't slouch, boy," Gunter chided. "We may be at the back of the van, but we're still in the public's eye."

"Don't call me 'boy,'" Stefan grunted, but obeyed the knight's advice. The two let their horses slowly carry them into the city.

Trumpets announced the army's return long before Stefan ever entered the city. His place as a bastard was at the back, a position he typically felt lucky to have.

This time, returning triumphant from one of the Emperor's conquests, and riding in the back seemed more like a slap to the face than an honor.

Only once Hayden and Stefan's two oldest siblings entered the city in tandem with their respective guards and retainers did Stefan final enter alongside his single guard: Gunter.

Belated his entry may have been, but it did not dull the splendor in the slightest.

The Imperial Capital, Grisstal. The crowning jewel of the Empire, built from the blood of nearby lands. Two decades ago, the city hadn't the slightest air of regality. Now, the alabaster buildings were a mark of pride.

Citizens lined the streets, cheering at their returning heroes. Stefan smiled as he passed them, mentally preparing for waving in excess. The thought did not quench his grin or thirst for the adoration of the people.

 _Do they not know the innocents killed for the pride of the Empire? How each conquest our dear ruler departs on ends in families ripped apart?_

The thought was quashed by a sharp look from Gunter. The ever vigilant knight always paid close attention to his charge.

"For the good of the Empire," Stefan murmured. Reinvigorated, the bastard let a wide smile resume on his face. There was nothing he could do about it, so he might as well be on the winning side.

Their parade was directed through the busiest part of the city: Market Street. A full mile long, the single stretch of road never saw solace from the multitudes of feet on the chalky bricks.

"Quite a turnout," Gunter commented. Stefan hadn't the slightest idea how the old man managed to not boil in his black armor. The half-noble was hot enough in his purple jacket that he only had one arm through his cerulean lightcoat. The other half fluttered in the light ocean breeze.

"How are you not suffering from heat stroke?" gaped Stefan, abandoning his jubilant greetings to the people.

"Years of practice." A tremor passed through the voice of the Emeraldguard.

Stefan smirked in satisfaction at his guardian's discomfort. "You should invest in a lightcoat, Gunter. They're all the rage as the summer heat sets in."

"I am comfortable as I am, Thornwood," Gunter stated, referring to the bastard by his chosen last name.

"But think of this material! The lightest of silks brought from over the seas by the most daring of sailors, still strong enough to turn away an arrow. Perfectly capable, and fashionable, for battle as well," taunted Stefan.

"Do not tempt me so," Gunter grunted, the heat starting to get to him more now.

The voice of Heath calling out his name cut off the teasing reply Stefan had at the ready. The second in line for the Empire's throne had hung back, presumably to speak with his half-brother.

The two shared little in common, except for the mane of hair each sported. Though Heath's was a far darker shade mixed with a streak of white while Stefan's colored far closer to their sister Cecilia's.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Heath grinned.

"Grisstal never ceases to amaze," Stefan agreed.

The brothers let their horses carry them at the same pace while Gunter dropped behind.

"You should try speaking with father about riding in the front of the vanguard," Heath suggested. "I think I could convince him to allow you to."

"Perhaps I will," Stefan nodded, smiling at the prospect. "Next campaign, eh?"

Heath laughed, "There'll always be another, won't there?"

"So long as Hayden is Emperor Reinheart, I fear there will always be another battle." Stefan sighed as their part of the group left Market Street.

His older brother nodded wistfully. "If only Hayden would allow Cecilia take the throne. Or even me. Consolidating our power and eliminating our enemies within should be our goal, not expanding our boundaries."

"Lower your voice, this is not the place for such loud talk," the half-noble cautioned. In a softer tone, Stefan continued, "We must obtain as much fertile land if we are to fill the stomachs of our people."

"Surely we have enough of that by now," Heath grumbled. "But I see your point. Might you speak to father about it?"

Stefan frowned. "Our father doesn't heed my counsel. I'm not a Reinheart, and forever he will hold that against me."

The armored man laughed. "Come now, I'm sure that's untrue. He has his most trusted advisor, general and captain watching over you. Pressure from the other nobles probably keeps him from openly caring."

"Huh," Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe you're right."

"Think about it, at least?" Heath asked.

"I will," the lightly dressed man assured. "How do you think Guy and Lugh will react to us returning home?"

"I suspect they will be happier to see you than I," Heath said, an edge to his tone. "You always had more time to spend with them."

"You're still their legitimate brother," Stefan said, ignoring his brother's voice. "Blood is blood."

"Blood is all red in the end," Heath shrugged.

The Imperial Bridge came into view as they duo rounded the corner. Heath tightened his grip on the reigns. "I have to go ahead to enter with father. I think he's beginning to think higher of me."

It was a lie, and they both knew it. Stefan chose not to comment, and merely nodded in response. The older of the two spurred his horse forward to the bridge.

"It might be a fair idea for yourself to ride ahead," Gunter advised, his mount speeding up to keep pace with Stefan's.

"Why the sudden patriotism? I do not believe I would be well received if I walked into Castle Grisstal hand-in-hand with my father," Stefan spat out.

Gunter nodded, acknowledging his charge's point. "True enough, but I think there might one certain individual who is interested in your return."

The bastard turned his head to make sure he'd heard the old warrior correctly. A wry smile graced the captain of the Emeraldguard's face. "Go," he said. "I'll be fine back here."

Grinning, Stefan cracked the reigns. His mount whinnied and sped forward. The people that lined the streets (Though far less thickly now) cheered at the display.

The breeze caressed the flowing mane atop his head. All he had left to cross was the lengthy bridge that connected Castle Grisstal to the city proper.

Until a rider stepped in front of him.

Yanking on the reigns as hard as he could, Stefan pulled his horse to an abrupt halt. His sister, Cecilia beckoned him to the side of the Imperial Bridge.

"I was hoping to speak to you, Stefan," she said. The parade continued forward without her. The overeager bastard hadn't realized how far ahead he had ridden.

A small crowd of retainers and guards broke off the group and waited a respectful distance away. Hayden relentlessly continued on, pausing for nothing with Heath at his side.

"This is a rare occurrence, sister," Stefan remarked.

"I apologize for taking you away from whatever pressing matters begged your attention," she said. Cecilia meant it, a sentiment that did not go unnoticed by her half-brother.

"I can spare some time for family," he supplied, relaxing in his saddle.

"This may be the only time for a while where we can speak without father's forbearing gaze down our backs," Cecilia said, lowering her voice an octave. "Tell me, have you noticed anything about father as of late?"

"No," Stefan replied honestly. Gunter told him to feel lucky that the Emperor paid as much attention to him as he did.

His sister sighed. "I fear he may be growing cruel."

"He always has been."

"But that butchery after he killed the Nabatnan leader? That was in excess!" Cecilia exclaimed in a hushed tone. "He usually lets go the ones who surrender."

"I think he was trying to send a message," Stefan mused. "Something to turn other tribes and enemies away from attacking Lokiria."

"Perhaps," the green haired woman said wistfully. "I worry that the road we are on may not be the best for the future of the Empire."

The half-noble shook his head. "You're the heiress. Only you can convince him of anything. Try getting Gunter on your side. Hayden is more apt to listen to his esteemed general and Emeraldguard."

"Indeed," Cecilia brightened. "Thank you, Stefan. I'll let you get back to whatever it was that had you racing down the alabaster bridge."

Stefan snorted. "You'd think it'd get dirty after all the traffic."

"Oh, I suspect it will. The sea and Lokirians will scrub it clean for certain. Pride is something nobles and commoners in Grisstal both understand."

He let Cecilia ride toward the castle ahead of him. Eager or not, it would be unwise to arrive before the heiress to the Empire.

Stefan fixed his eyes on the looming white castle. It had been built on a rock that protruded from the ocean further than all others. According to early Lokirian texts, the ocean didn't used to extend as far as it did now. The water made the castle practically impenetrable. The Imperial Bridge was the only way in—and out.

At long last, the royal entourage arrived through the gates of Castle Grisstal. The bastard took the entrance as his cue to make his way to the gates.

Inside the castle proper, heralds sang out the triumphant return. Every attendant and man trying to get ahead in the world clamored for Hayden's attention. The smarter and more ambitious struck up conversations with Cecilia. And the ones who were either immensely clever, or incredibly stupid, spoke with Heath.

None approached Stefan as he rode through the gates. At most, he received a glance and perhaps a nod of acknowledgement.

That is, until the half-noble had gotten off his horse. One of the stableboys took the mount away in time for the reason of Stefan's hurry to reveal herself.

"Stef!" cried a voice. It was lost to all but the man himself in the surrounding noise.

"Lucia!" grinned the green haired bastard.

The two embraced, holding one another longer than would be proper of friends. No eyes lingered on the bastard and lesser known woman.

None except for Heath's.

"Come on." Lucia grabbed Stefan's wrist, and made her way to the interior of the castle with the bastard in tow.

"Oh, I love it when you're dominating," winked Stefan. The woman's cheeks tinged with a blush, marking a stark contrast between her face and aqua hair.

The two exited the celebrations without a complaint. They were invisible to all eyes.

Just how they liked it.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This story is going to take some investing, I think. It's a departure from my 'jump into the action' expositions that I'm fond of, so you'll have to wait around for sparks to fly. Though I believe you'll be enjoying this pace far more than my other stories.**

 **This fanfic is a huge departure from all of my typical habits and quirks. Some I've always had since I started writing, and others I picked up for Impossible Emblem (Which I will defend a fair number of those choices, since I believe it to be my best multichapter fanfic and the fact that many were important to the tone/style). So no massive amounts of characters, no quick POV shifts, and no crazy amount of deaths. I'm done with all that, though I won't promise that I'll not be bloodthirsty at times ;)**

 **With that being said, I want your help in this, people. If it seems like I'm going off in the wrong direction, tell me! I know I've started off on the right foot here, and I want to continue that.**

 **I detest huge author notes. This will be the last one. But one last thing: Game of Thrones fans! Let's talk Season 6 if you want!**

 **Trivia! You may notice some things feel like FE14. This is unintentional, and is simply because I have played that game within the past two months. I suspect this story will take some Dragon Age elements once I get into that game soon as well. All I have purposely taken from FE14 are the Part names, which I think I can do a better job with than they did.**


	3. Stefan II

**Stefan II**

Lucia pulled him into the familiar confines of her room. For a commoner, she had far better quarters than most in her position could ask for.

The two barely shut the door before Lucia pinned Stefan to the wall, kissing him with a ferocity matched only by lions fighting. Stefan clawed at her back, drawing a long purr from Lucia's mouth.

Mere seconds later, the bastard's lightcoat lay on the ground without care. Stefan let himself be forced onto the bed. It creaked after frequent use as the half-noble hit the mattress. The wood bleated another loud squeak as Lucia climbed on top of him.

Her aqua hair hung down in Stefan's face for a moment before Lucia closed the distance and captured his lips once more.

One hand pushed her hair out of _his_ eyes while the other strayed further down on her back. Stefan grinned as Lucia moaned in response. Her hands found their way to his purple jacket, and fumbled with the top clasp.

There was a knock at the door.

Stillness. The pair looked at one another in the eye as they paused mid-kiss. Lucia sprang up to the door and Stefan vaulted over the bed and hid.

The bastard peeked around the edge, taking care to keep his ruffled hair down and out of sight.

"Sir Gunter!" greeted Lucia, a hitch in her voice as she came down from her high.

"Dame Lucia," responded Gunter, a smile on his face. "I was hoping you might know where the boy is?"

"Stef? No, I haven't seen him yet today," the woman in white said.

For working in intelligence, Lucia had the tendency to lie horribly. Stefan smirked from his vantage point at the prospect of teasing material.

Gunter tilted his head to see Stefan's lightcoat on the floor. Then he swiveled to the disgruntled sheets. And finally, he glanced at her distraught hair.

"I see." The captain of the Emeraldguard looked to be restraining himself from saying whatever lingered in his mind. "If you do come across him, let him know Guy and Lugh are curious as to his whereabouts. And the Emperor wishes to see him, though it is not urgent."

"Understood, Sir Gunter," Lucia nodded.

The black knight stepped away from the door and walked down the hall. Lucia quickly closed the door while Stefan crawled back on the bed.

"You're a shit liar," grinned the bastard.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Quiet. I wasn't ready to lie after what we'd been doing," grumbled the woman.

"I do suppose the moment is ruined now." Stefan sighed. At least they had gotten some time together.

"Stay for a while longer, will you?" Lucia sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she around his waist. "Guy and Lugh can be patient."

"I think everyone knows we're courting," Stefan mused. "Except Lugh. He's hopeless with those things."

Lucia laughed. "I'm not too sure about that. He came to ask me rather frequently if I had heard from you. He's at least deduced that we are close."

"He's a good kid. Probably the only Reinheart to still have innocence."

"You've done a lot for him. It's not easy to keep a person sheltered for sixteen years," Lucia soothed, taking his free hand with hers.

"It doesn't help that I get dragged on all these campaigns." Stefan scowled at the thought of the haunting wars he'd known.

"It's sweet that you, he and Guy are close despite six years of you traveling," Lucia said.

Stefan nodded. "Especially with how miffed Guy is that Hayden never takes him along. We're nearly the same age. Ought we not both to be brought along?"

"Only your father knows that answer." Lucia laid down on the bed, and beckoned Stefan to join her.

The green haired man flopped down beside her. "How's the work been?"

"Slow. Though we are getting reports of discontent in the cities further away from Grisstal," Lucia said. "Seems that the people far from the capital don't have as much pride as we do."

Stefan sighed. "Well, that at least isn't either of our beasts to deal with."

"I'd drink to that," Lucia laughed. "That will be Sir Matthew's problem."

"The Emperor won't be pleased though," Stefan observed. "Brutal he may be, he is trying to get land for farming. Good intentions go a long way."

Lucia nodded, and turned on her side. "Tell me, do you think there's any way you could get him to tone down the cruelty? I heard about what he did to the Nabatnans."

"You're the third person to ask me that today." Stefan frowned. "I have no sway over the Emperor. I'm not even allowed to march with him."

She took his hand with her own, and squeezed. "He really should hear your counsel. You're a perspective he doesn't get from his other advisors."

Stefan shrugged. "I just ask Gunter to tell him. Hayden has always listened to his captain of the Emeraldguard."

"He has always relied on Gunter, hasn't he?" mused Lucia. "I suspect moreso as of late due to his failing health."

The bastard sat upright, eyebrows furrowing. "Failing health?"

"Sure. Hayden's been feeling his years recently. Or at least, that's what Matthew tells me." Lucia joined Stefan in sitting up.

"I should go see him." The green haired man shook his head. "As much as spending time with you is enticing, what he has to say could be important."

"Go, I'll be fine," Lucia said. "You don't plan on leaving to go fight another war, do you?"

Her man laughed. "No, not quite."

Stefan rolled off the bed and scooped up his lightcoat. He threw the garment on, leaving one arm out of its sleeve. With a quick twist, he tied the cloth belt at his waist.

Lucia got on her feet. She rested her hands on his shoulders and pecked him on the lips. "Try not to anger the Emperor too much. And extend my greetings to Lugh and Guy."

"I shall." Stefan grinned.

The swordsman gripped the handle on the door. Pausing, he turned around. "I just remembered, there's to be a ball commemorating the end of the war. Would you be interested in attending with me?"

"Need you even ask?" Lucia smiled.

Stefan laughed. "Then you best be prepared. I believe it is tomorrow night!

* * *

 **Author Notes: That first part of this chapter is really a step out of my comfort zone for writing. Hope I did at least a decent job!**

 **A bit shorter than I planned. But I accomplished everything I wanted to.**

 **One problem with how I'm writing this fic is that you guys sometimes will have to wait a while for short chapters. I'm determined to stay two chapters ahead of where you guys are at (i.e. I'm sitting on chapters four and five right now).**

 **Trivia! Nabatna comes from the FE7 desert region name Nabata. I was lazy, and I liked how it sounded when I added a letter XD**


	4. Lucia I

**Lucia I**

The door closed, and Lucia smiled a soft smile. While neither had as much time together as they wished, it made every moment shared worth that much more.

Walking to the mirror mounted on the wall, Lucia composed herself. She snagged a hairbrush off the desk in the corner, and set to work taming the tangles.

"Ow," muttered Lucia as the brush caught. "Dammit, Stef," she cursed under her breath.

A soft knock grabbed her attention. Her aqua hair grew unruly once more as her head whipped around. Groaning softly, Lucia closed the distance and opened the door.

Heath.

"May I come in?" The son of the Emperor stood clad in the green armor of the Lokirian Army.

"Absolutely, milord." Lucia back aside at once, giving way for Heath to enter. The prince stepped in, shutting the door behind himself.

Heath turned towards the woman. "At ease. No need for ceremony when it is just the two of us. Before I get down to business, was that Stefan I saw leaving this room?"

"Yes," Lucia said, suspecting that lying would achieve nothing.

"Why would he be in your room? We've only just got back from a…" The prince lost the sentence as his eyes bulged. "Are he and you…?"

The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement. Heath's mouth hung open on a hinge, dangerously close to catching any passing insects.

Had it been any other man, Lucia would have laughed. Probably more so than was ladylike.

"You could do better than him," Heath finally spoke.

Lucia dropped her head in what might be perceived as shame. But her eyes, had Heath seen them, told a different story. They sweltered with rage at the prince's audacity. The once calm feminine hands formed fists that threatened to draw blood.

"A thousand apologies, but I do believe that is my decision to make." Those were the wrong words to choose.

Half a breath later, Heath had Lucia pinned up against the wall. He easily overpowered the woman. She had trained in using her vastly inferior strength against opponents, not breaking grips against her neck.

"Watch your tongue, _Lucia_ ," Heath hissed. His grip tightened, forcing a gasp out of her as the vambrace crushed her windpipe. "Do not forget who the predator among those in Grisstal is."

"I promise you, I shall not make such a mistake again," Lucia sputtered. The vambrace left her upper chest.

She had been foolish. It would not happen again.

"Good," came the curt reply. "Do you have what I came for?"

Lucia warily walked over to the small closet on the opposite side of the room. From within, she plucked a small vial.

"While it seldom leaves traces, this is rather slow acting." The brief explanation seemed to suit Heath well enough. He snatched the container from her hand with his gauntlet.

"You're sure it will work?" he asked, fixing the white clad woman with a firm stare.

She met his gaze toe to toe. "That would require milord to tell me who the target was. But, as that remains in discretion, then you will have to act off my assurances."

"Hmph." Heath slipped the vial into a pocket. "Your services are no longer needed for this matter. I advise you to do your best to forget this entire affair."

"As you wish," Lucia curtsied, though the effort was hindered by the lack of practice. When she looked up, Heath opened the door to leave.

"Remember what I said. You can do better." The prince left the room before Lucia could reply. The white clad woman sighed, assuming it to be for the best.

On the upside, her one on one dealings with Heath were at an end. Though the question as to whom the poison would end up with…

Lucia shook her head. She would warn Stefan, and that would be the end of it.

Looking once again in the mirror, the woman fixed her hair. The aqua locks found themselves in a quick ponytail, while the wrinkles in her sleeveless jacket smoothed out with Lucia's hands. Adjusting the high collar, the woman's smirk fell a degree.

How she hated fashion. The climate was far too hot to wear what the public considered alluring and attractive.

A pity work was best with an attractive face and showing cleavage.

The spy grabbed her ornate knife and strapped it to the belt curled around her waist. The weapon served a deterrent more than a threat. Volke played the part of muscle when it came to bloodshed.

Lucia stepped out of the room, ready to play the games of whispers in the streets of Grisstal.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Chapters are only as long as they need to be. That's all I'll say in regards to the length of this one.**

 **We won't have another Lucia chapter for a little while. I have to set some things straight in Stefan's circles before introducing Lucia's. After a certain event, they'll switch off evenly.**

 **And I will say that I have to prepare well for some of Lucia's scenes. They are…out of my comfort zone, to put it vaguely. I'll allow you to deduce what that means. Even more so than the previous chapter.**

 **Trivia! This idea was one of the choices in the poll I had up several months ago. It was the idea 'Sellswords.' This concept has changed greatly, but carries the same themes for the most part.**


	5. Stefan III

**Stefan III**

"You brought your tome, right?" Stefan asked. He weaved in and out of the civilians going about their business.

"Yes, sir." Ilyana scrambled to keep up with Stefan's gait. "I believe you expressed that concern several times."

"One can never to be too careful!" Jovial of the duty he had, Stefan marched on through the crowds. Some recognized the half-noble, and respectfully stepped aside. Most did not.

The bastard leapt off the street onto the side of an aqueduct. Grinning, Stefan glided down the smooth slope while Ilyana put her all her effort into catching up with her master.

Looking over his shoulder, the swordsman smiled at his ward's decision to not follow him directly. He leaned against the statue of the Water Dragon. The Lokirian deity could be found on similar pedestals throughout Grisstal.

"Sir," gasped the out of breath woman. Her lavender hair had grown unruly, no doubt from the thick crowds and short stature. "Was it prudent to come on market day?"

"It's always market day in some part of this city," Stefan smirked. He threw an arm around his charge's shoulder. "Besides, I hadn't much choice. Emperor Reinheart asked me to inspect the port, so here I am."

"Can we at least stop to eat something soon? I'm famished…" Ilyana clutched her stomach as if afraid it would fall out.

"Food? But we ate just before leaving the castle," Stefan reasoned.

"Really? It feels more like hours ago," replied the weak attendant.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Well head to the tavern first, then."

The two took a turn between towering alabaster buildings to avoid the crowds. Their footsteps fell lonely on the dusty inbetween of the structures.

"I didn't know there were places in Grisstal this…dirty," Ilyana commented. The city was frequented by numerous rainstorms that kept the streets relatively close to their white color. The citizens did all the rest, except in the parts none cared to worry about.

Stefan nodded. "There's a darker side to every city. Grisstal is lucky enough to present itself better than most."

The two quickly found their way out of the narrow alleys in lower Grisstal into the port proper. Anyone could tell the stark contrast by the buildings. In Hightown, the buildings were all made of the same chalky material, whereas the dwellings in Grisstal's Lowtown port were crafted from sturdy stone. In a climate that saw numerous storms, it became inevitable that harsh waves could hit. The capital of the Empire had survived many a terror from the neighboring sea.

"Here." Stefan slipped his purse off of his belt and handed it to Ilyana. "Don't spend it all. I'm going to chat with a friend for a moment."

The gold disappeared from his hands as the short woman dashed into the tavern. Stefan laughed and followed his charge inside.

Mere moments after entering the respectable establishment, Stefan felt a towering presence behind him. Whirling on his heels, the bastard encountered the man he sought out.

"Thornwood," greeted the gargantuan sailor with a cheery voice. He steered Stefan towards a balcony that hung over the ocean.

"Seems lady luck smiles upon me this day, Colby," Stefan replied with a smile of his own. "I was worried I might not find you."

The sailor sat down in the chair adjacent to his table, and gestured to the seat opposite him. "My most recent voyage earned me a rather intriguing offer. I've been settling some affairs before making my grandest journey yet."

"Oh? Pray tell." Stefan leaned forward.

Colby pointed off over the waves. The half-noble turned his head over the horizon. All he could see was…

"You're headed for the Tree?" The bastard gasped.

"I leave within the week. Got me a crew of the craziest sailors out there," Colby remarked proudly.

Stefan shook his head. "But you'll have to brave the maelstrom!"

"That explains the needs for the crazed shipmates." Colby laughed.

"You're a reckless man, Colby. It sure had to be something that convinced you to try and brave the eternal storm that wrecks every ship to sail it."

"I am determined to be the first to return from the Tree we've seen all our lives. It has stood there, simply waiting to be seen up close." Colby's voice glistened with adventure.

"I think we'll need to share a drink then. It might be our last," chuckled Stefan. He waved a barmaid down.

[X]

The sun passed the peak of the day, and Stefan bid his friend a fond farewell. The bastard collected Ilyana, who moaned at the prospect of being taken away from her food.

"How much did you spend?" Stefan idly asked, fearing the answer.

Ilyana turned a deep shade of red. Her frail hands passed the purse over to her master. The light leather hit his hand with the slightest weight.

Stefan turned it upside down, and a single gold coin fell out.

"You said not to spend it all," his charge reasoned meekly.

The half-noble's eyes softened at her faint voice. His father had given him one woman as a retainer, and Stefan refused to sour that relationship.

Instead, he laughed. "I didn't think the Emperor would have given me a charge with a sense of humor. I'll let it go, but next time try to leave me a little more."

Ilyana, if possible, turned redder. The tall man chortled, and continued to walk further into the port.

The two passed over a wooden bridge, and the wind buffeted them. Stefan didn't feel the cold as the brisk ocean breeze skated over his lightcoat. His ward however, did. Ilyana wrapped her small yellow cape around herself tighter.

"Let's get out of this wind," Stefan suggested, and picked up his pace. The mage was only too ready to follow that order.

Their quest for warmth would be cut in two. Shouts from ahead fought the wind and carried to Stefan's ears. Uneasy, his hand drifted to the curved sword at his belt.

Ignoring Ilyana's cries to wait up, Stefan's stride lengthened. He pushed past the crowd to see what the commotion was that captured the grim fascination of the locals.

A robed man delivered a sharp left hook to the jaw of his opponent. The burly man staggered backward, and eventually stumbled over.

The hood atop the mysterious man's head fell backward, and gave way to a familiar face. Stefan smirked at the visage of Volke.

"What's going on?" Breathless, Ilyana had nearly crawled through the crowd to get by Stefan's side.

Wordless, Stefan unveiled his blade. The steel left its home with a hiss. The other three men attacking Volke gaped at the finely dressed man holding a blade at them.

"Three against two seems more fair, don't you think?" said the bastard as he adopted a lower tone.

Hesitantly, the three brutes backed off. Then they broke into a run.

Stefan turned to Volke for a brief moment before yelling, "Everyone, go back to your business! Else my friend will cut you up!"

The Lokirians drifted away, and Volke rounded on his savior. "I didn't need help."

"Ilyana, this is Volke. He works in our intelligence community," Stefan smirked. "Volke, this is my retainer, Ilyana."

"I mean it, I didn't need your help," Volke hissed. "I was trying to get information out of those four. But now you've scared them into hiding, and I'll be hard pressed to find them again."

The smirk slid from his lips. "Oh."

Volke sighed, unable to remain angry. "It's not your fault. But next time…wait and observe the situation before leaping in."

Stefan bowed his head. "I apologize. I was brash."

The spy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're a noble, Stefan Thornwood. This isn't your world, so I can't ask you to know these things intuitively. You tried to save me, and that is something I appreciate."

"Let me help you track them down again," Stefan insisted, sheathing his blade.

Volke shook his head. "No. But you can go back to the castle and tell Lucia our mark visited the herbalist on his own."

"The mark visited…got it." Stefan turned. "Come, Ilyana. It's better if we get out of Lowtown now."

When he looked over his shoulder, Volke had vanished into the alleys.

[X]

Stefan entered, unannounced. Every servant stationed at the doors saw him enter, and made no effort to declare his arrival.

Clad in military uniform of verdant hue, the bastard began his search in the large room. The ball was in full swing. Musicians had control of emotion in the room, bending the dancers to their will.

With a lifetime of expertise, Stefan wove through the crowd like a needle. Most would prefer to pretend he didn't exist. But it seemed to be every noble's hidden sense to step out of his way.

A lesser man would see it as them making way for him. Stefan saw it for their reluctance to even be near him.

"Lost?" A familiar chuckle stabbed him in the back.

"Not anymore." Stefan spun around on the balls of his feet with a grin.

Lucia rested a hand on her hip and fixed Stefan with a predatory smile. Gesturing with her hand, she bade her man to step closer.

The green haired bastard extended his elbow, and Lucia accepted it. Her jet black dress complimented Stefan's attire with far more thought than the half-noble ever put in his outfit choice.

"Only the second day back, and already a party." Lucia took Stefan out onto the dance floor. Her glide matched his stride from many a ball before, each knowing how the other moved. The two paused for a moment, then joined the many pairs around them in step.

"The Emperor does enjoy his festivities," Stefan commented, casting a look to the high table. Stalwart, the most powerful man looked down on the ball with a look of contentment. He chatted idly with the lords on his left and right, but never drew his eyes from the activity below.

Stefan and Lucia said nothing more, instead diverting their attention to one another. The only exception danced by with the names of Heath and Cecilia. Stefan bent his head in acknowledgement of his older siblings.

The spy kept the bastard out in the middle of musical heat for over an hour. By the time the couple left the floor, they felt the sweaty consequences of their duration.

"Stefan!" called a voice over the general chatter of the mingling nobles and knights. The man in question turned his head to see his younger brother, Guy, fording a way through the crowd.

"I'll grab us something to drink." Lucia left Stefan to speak with his brother, turning heads as she walked away.

"Guy," greeted Stefan, embracing his brother.

"I feel as if we have hardly seen one another," the green haired man said with mock anger. "Were you too caught up with Lucia to extent even a hello to me?"

"Nothing of the sort." Stefan laughed. "The Emperor had me down at the port this morning, and took my time the night prior. I hoped I'd run into you here."

"Without a date, it would seem," Guy said in self-deprecation. Stefan hadn't the slightest idea way. The Reinheart had ladies looking out of the corners of their eyes at his exotic braid.

"Lighten up, brother. You're doing better than Lugh."

"He's sixteen. I scarcely say that can count." His younger brother rolled his eyes.

Stefan looked around their vicinity. "Is he here tonight?"

"Lugh deigned to remain in the library," Guy shrugged. "These kinds of things aren't his cup of tea."

Lucia returned with glasses of champagne. She traded one to Stefan for a hand to hold.

"Lady Lucia, the pleasure is mine," Guy said, performing a bow.

"You honor me, my prince," Lucia replied, curtsying. Turning to her companion, she spoke, "There's a lady watching you from the corner of the room. She's not taking her eyes off you."

Turning his head, Stefan saw Ilyana standing off alone. He frowned. "That's my attendant."

"Since when did you have someone in your charge?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Last night," Stefan responded, not paying attention. "Excuse me a moment while I go get her. She shouldn't be alone on a celebratory night."

"May I steal away Lucia for a dance or two, in that case?" Guy asked, offering his brother's lady a smile.

"You don't need to ask Stef's permission, my prince," Lucia replied in kind. Extending an elbow, the two made their way to the floor. "Don't get lost, Stef."

The bastard laughed, and turned around.

A hush fell over the gathering.

Heads off all the attendees swiveled to the high table. Emperor Reinheart had stood. A single raised hand quelled the vocal excitement.

"My lords and ladies, knights and squires, and all others who are here to share in the festivities. I thank you for coming to this celebration. It was only with the help of the castle's excellent staff that we were able to arrange this so close to our arrival in Grisstal."

Polite applause filled a void the lacking voices had opened.

"No longer do the barbarians threaten our eastern lands. With the help of Sir Gunter, my daughter and son, and the entire Lokirian army, the east is safe."

A far more vigorous sign of approval rang out.

Hayden lifted a hand to draw the noise down. "This night is for all those who gave their lives so we could enjoy peace and pleasures like these." He scooped up a glass. "Let us toast to their memories."

Everyone with a beverage raised it while the remaining people scrambled to find one. When the Emperor tipped his goblet back, the rest of the people present did the same.

"Forgive me for interrupting your evening," chuckled Hayden. Scattered men and women joined him in the mirth. "Enjoy the rest of the night!"

Stefan snorted. He'd been around the Emperor long enough to know her was drunk. At least the man was alert enough to cut short his speech.

The inebriated older man wobbled as he went to sit down. It appeared severe, as the Emeraldguards moved to his side. Laughing, Stefan turned away.

But out of the corner of his eye, Hayden was shaking. A commotion rose from the high table as soldiers and Emeraldguards began to move.

One shout came louder than all the others.

"The Emperor has been poisoned!"

* * *

 **Author Notes: Sorry for tossing characters at you. Once Stefan Lucia's paths diverge, it'll be much easier to remember who is who and who is with who.**

 **I apologize that this chapter took so long! It's finals time for me, and I'm trying to save a few of my grades. Not to mention I'm a bit under the weather at the moment.**

 **Colby will not play a large part in this fic. He had time to shine in Final Emblem and Impossible Emblem, so he'll take a break this round. Our pirate might crop up from time to time, though. We'll just see!**

 **I have good news for those who care. Some of you may recall I was up for a promotion where I work a while ago which I didn't get. Well, I was just promoted! I'm now an Assistant Manager at the theater I work at. I have no idea how this will affect my writing, as this new role begins on June 8th. This is after I graduate, but I may lose some of the time I use to write with that promotion.**

 **Trivia! Lucia was supposed to be wearing white. But I was listening to a song called Jet Black Dress, and I kept thinking it was black, so I changed it. It'd probably be a good color on her XD**


	6. Stefan IV

**Stefan IV**

The nobles waited in the ballroom with bated breath. They tittered to each other, speculating the fate of their Emperor.

But inside the backroom, the tension and unease felt tangible. On the makeshift bed, the Emperor conversed quietly with the healer at his side. Their voices grew softer as time crawled by.

Stefan folded his arms and tapped a finger against his elbow. His other four siblings littered the room, with Gunter standing by the door.

"Leave," commanded Hayden, weakly gesturing for the priest to exit. The white clad individual did so with haste.

The four children and bastard turned their ears to their father and progenitor. The Emperor propped himself up on a pillow. "Some fucker has poisoned me, and I will not be conquering this ailment." More venom dripped from the man's tone than resided in his body.

"Cecilia." The name rolled off his tongue naturally. She was first, as she always had been. "You are the heir. You will rule well. This I have complete faith in. Trust in my advisors, and you will not be misled."

"Of course, father," the heiress uttered, falling to her knees in front of her father.

"Get up. An Empress does not kneel," snarled Hayden with more emotion than before. "Do not give up what I have left you, hear me? I built this Empire into what it is. If you fuck it up, history will remember you as the one who costed Lokiria its dominance."

"I promise to honor your legacy, Emperor." Cecilia stood.

Hayden sighed with some comfort. "Leave. Go and announce the news to the party. Your first test is to not send the realm into a panic."

Stricken with nerves, the green haired woman strode out of her father's presence for the final time.

"Heath," beckoned the dying man. The proud son stepped forward. "You're on the right path. Never let anyone stop you from taking what's yours. Reinhearts do not compromise."

"I swear I shall not bend my knee to anyone." Heath had a smirk that by no means reached his eyes.

"No!" snapped the Empreror. "You will serve your sister. She is the future of this Empire, and you will see it through."

"As you wish, father." Heath nodded.

"Good. Leave."

The armored prince stepped out from the room, casting a look back at his remaining siblings on his way out.

Guy moved to his father's side before his name was called. Stefan fell back against the wall with a look of hurt.

Bastard or not, he took pride in the position of third eldest.

"You can be the most skilled fighter in all of the Empire," Hayden praised. "I've seen your duels. For all my shortcomings, I'm glad you have emerged so strong."

"There is more to strength than physical prowess, father." Guy frowned.

"Find what it means to embody wisdom and strength. Be the man I couldn't. Give Cecilia and Heath the counsel they require to make the best decisions." Hayden coughed, pulling a bloody hand away.

"You can count on me, I promise you that." Guy left the room, a lingering doubt in his eyes. He nodded to Stefan on the way out.

"Father…" Lugh whispered, tears in his eyes.

The old Emperor turned his body to see his youngest son whimpering. "Buck up. No Reinheart as old as yourself will be blubbering like that."

"Yes, father." A hand dried the water on his cheeks.

"Magic is something that our bloodline has found vacant for many generations, as well as our Empire. You and Cecilia can usher a new age for Lokirian might. Study and become the strongest mage in all of the land," Hayden advised.

"I will! You hear that Stefan? I'm going to be the best there is!" The quivering ceased in the boy's body. He stood taller, and looked every bit as regal as a Reinheart should.

Stefan chuckled. "You'll do great."

"Run along, Lugh," Hayden waved. Kindness that Stefan had not seen in a decade entered the hardened man's eyes.

The room grew quiet. Gunter shifted in his armor, breaking the silence.

"Gunter, make sure no one tries to enter. You may remain." Hayden's commanding tone had lost its luster. The aged father dropped all his bravado.

Stefan stepped up the man who had fathered him. But this man was not his father.

"Stefan Thornwood." The Emperor chewed on the name, sounding it out for one of the few times he'd ever used it. "You've been something of a thorn in my side for a long time. Chose that name on purpose, did you?"

"I did what I do best, Emperor," Stefan said. "I got back in the only way I could."

"I have never given you the respect you've earned," Hayden said. Eyebrows on Stefan's face raced each other to his mane of hair. "In my last moments, I realize that. I also see that my heir is a woman who does not have the fortitude to maintain the Empire I created for her. Nor my eldest son is fit to do anything which has nothing in it for him.

"You, Thornwood, are a blessing in disguise." The Emperor laughed. The joy turned into a hacking cough. "Promise me you'll make sure this Empire stands, and that the selfish and weak children I've raised do not fall to misfortune."

"I promise I will look after _my_ family," Stefan spat. "It's all I ever seem to do. Every little thing is for them. Never once have you deigned to award me anything. I serve you with absolute loyalty, and a deathbed confession is all I get?"

"I gave you a retainer. I gave you into the service of the man I trust most in the entire realm. I gave you numerous chances to prove yourself on my campaigns in place of my trueborn son, Guy. Gifts I have bestowed on you. You merely haven't seen them yet."

"I have slim ties to this family. I don't doubt that one of them may murder me someday. That seems to be a pattern with past bastards in Reinheart lineage." Stefan's hand unknowingly drifted to his blade.

Hayden gestured to Gunter. "I have one final thing to give you. A birthright seems all that would be appropriate as I pass on."

The Emeraldguard removed a piece of parchment from his pocket. The knight procured an inkwell and quill from within his armor.

With a shaky flourish, the Emperor signed the document. "If you take this paper out of this room and give it to Cecilia, you will be forever known as Stefan Reinheart."

Stefan's eyes bulged as he scanned the writing. Sure enough, the words legitimized him. With this, he was a Reinheart.

And this man was his father.

"My time…is too far gone," Hayden rasped, leaning further back into the bed. "Find out who poisoned me. Someone I…probably knew and spurned."

"I promise." Stefan clutched the paper tight, careful not to harm it.

"Maybe…I didn't leave a disaster behind…" The Emperor closed his eyes.

Next to his bedside, at green blade appeared. Hayden Reinheart lay dead.

And Stefan wept.

[X]

"That changes things," Guy whispered. Together, he and Stefan waited at the city end of the Imperial Bridge. On the castle side, the casket of the Emperor made its way forward.

Cecilia and Heath stood in front of the whispering siblings. The two of them would throw the body into the sea. The corpses of all Lokirian Emperors rested in the waves near Grisstal.

"I will submit it to the record keepers after the funeral." Stefan glanced around, ensuring none had heard him over the wind and crashing waves.

"It's good you weren't the eldest. Elsewise we'd have even bigger problems to wrangle." Guy shifted back and forth on his feet as their father drew closer.

"Tell no one. I don't want anything to get in my way," Stefan responded.

Guy nodded. "So long as you speak to Lugh after the fact. He needs someone to talk to. I'm no good with feelings, so I want you to do it."

"As you wish." Stefan ceased speaking. The coffin had only twenty paces to go. His father approached him for the last time.

And still not as father and son. Not yet.

Now he would be a Reinheart. The name he had always wanted. Years of jealousy towards Guy and his other siblings lifted, finding an outlet at long last.

Then why did he feel…sadness?

The bastard glanced around before realizing Guy had said Lugh deigned not to show. Lugh had sequestered himself in his chambers, refusing to open the door. Not even Gunter, the boy's role model, could make him budge.

The captain of the Emeraldguard stood where Lugh would have. It was presumptuous of the knight to do so, but none questioned the black armored man.

The coffin arrived. The green dressed men passed it off to Heath and Cecilia. On opposite sides, brother and sister heaved the ornate box over the side of the Imperial Bridge. It fell into the watery tomb below, the splash echoing of Hayden's last impact on the world.

Wordlessly, the assembled men and women left. The Emeraldguard escorted the royal siblings back to the castle. Naught but the waves pierced the ears of those on the bridge, an everlasting lament for the Emperor.

[X]

"Kneel."

The future Empress fell to both knees. A submission before the water priest. In his hands, a crown of solid emerald glimmered.

"The throne is not lightly approached while vacant. Declare your intentions and name to the gathered parties."

"I am Cecilia Reinheart, firstborn of Emperor Hayden Reinheart, heir to his titles, lands and lineage. I intend to ascend to the throne, which is mine by birthright."

The water priest nodded, and turned his head toward the nobles that crowded the throne room. "Is there any here who would oppose the will of Lady Reinheart? If so, speak now for her to hear, for the gathered to hear, and for the Water Dragon to witness."

None so much as moved, fearing they might be mistaken for speaking up. A full minute passed of absolute silence, shattered by the release of held breaths as the priest resumed.

"Lady Reinheart, your father's subjects do not oppose you. But do you deserve their allegiance and loyalty?"

"My father fought to mold Lokiria into the Empire the likes of which this world has never seen. He has succeeded, and I will hold to that legacy."

"Time will tell, and the Water Dragon is not amused by failure." The priest removed a tiny knife from the folds of his robes. "Strike your hand, and say the words."

Cecilia gripped the blade and cut down the inside of her hand. At the contact with blood, the knife shimmered with blue light.

"Honor I breathe. Honor I hold. Honorable I'll die."

"Will you hold true to these words?"

"Yes."

"The Water Dragon has heard your oath." The priest raised his arms up. "Rise, Empress Reinheart. The throne is yours, and all of Lokiria. May the blessings of the waves guide you through your rule."

The entirety of the gathered men and women fell to their knees.

"Wear this crown as you do your oath. Proudly, and warily." The crown was rested upon the Empress' head.

Cecilia rose the most powerful woman in the room, and turned around. Beckoning to her Emeraldguards, two brought forward the sword and armor.

"As with every change in power, there must be new wielders to the sacred weapons. My father held them both, and now it is time for someone different. Is there anyone who lays claim to the armor that protects our Empire?"

"I shall wear the armor, as is my birthright as a Reinheart," Heath uttered. He stood, daring others to contest with his claim.

"Do none oppose my brother?" Cecilia asked. Her sentence carried a veiled threat that draped as clear as day.

None voiced disagreement. "Come forth, Heath Reinheart. Take your birthright."

The man walked through the men and women who bent their knees. He stood by the Emeraldguard who carried the verdant plates.

"Is there any man or woman who will take up the sword of the realm?" Cecilia looked over the crowd. None made any move to take the initiative.

Heath took the slightest of steps forward. His approach fell short at the shout of his brother.

"My birthright is not yours to take, brother mine." Guy stepped forward to the throne, and knelt before his sibling. "Bestow upon me the sword, my sister. I will protect the Empire with my life, and destroy your enemies."

"I accept this pledge, brother. You will serve well."

She turned away from her brother, and addressed the crowd. "Rise, Lokirians! Today begins a new era!"

The priest stepped forward. "Long live the Empress!"

Vibrant tones bellowed in the hall. The people had spoken.

Amidst the chaos, Stefan slipped past the guards and out the door.

[X]

"Stef?"

He paid the voice no attention. On the balcony of his chambers, Stefan looked out over the ocean. His hand firmly grasped the document Hayden had drafted.

"I'm not a Reinheart." It wasn't said to Lucia who had stepped up behind him. The words were a declaration to himself.

But were they true?

"You're you, Stef. No name is going to change that," Lucia said. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Wordlessly, Stefan tucked the paper into his pocket. "Lucia…I miss him already."

"He was your father. It would be odd if you didn't."

Stefan didn't open his mouth to speak again for the rest of the night. But Lucia never left his side.

* * *

 **Author Notes: The coronation scene really isn't from Stefan's POV. Oops, but I like how it is as it is.**

 **This chapter took a while because I recently graduated from high school (Fucking finally). And Dragon Age 2. That game…so good. So good.**

 **And I have my new job as an Assistant Manager. In short, I'm busy as fuck. But this chapter is longer, so yay?**

 **Trivia! Stefan's mindset on whether or not he's a Reinheart is intentionally confusing. To do that, I even confused myself. But I have a plan. Don't worry.**


	7. Lucia II

**Lucia II**

"I have an assignment for you. From high up." Lucia reclined in her chair while Stefan leaned forward.

The bastard furrowed his brow. "How high up?"

"High."

"Tell me."

"Your sister, the Empress." Lucia casually glanced about her room, looking to ferret out any listening ears.

But they were alone. Every eavesdropper had their minds set upon the new Empress. Yet paranoia overrode the logic in Lucia.

"Then let's hear this assignment. What does my sister have me doing that takes too much time for her to come tell me herself?" The bite in Stefan's comment shed no blood. He knew very well that taking control over an Empire bode tiring tidings.

"Are you familiar with Lord Arran from the southron country Thoradia?" Lucia asked.

"Sure. He's next in line for the throne down there." Stefan allowed himself a satisfied grin. "See? I do pay attention to your spy ramblings from time to time."

Ignoring his comment, Lucia forged onward. "Lord Arran has been touring the border between Lokiria and Thoradia. But what the people don't know is that this man is an imposter."

Stefan blinked. "A fake Lord Arran?"

"Precisely. And we want you to go south and eliminate him."

"And why would Lokiria want to help out a foreign power? Much less the only country that threatens us?" Stefan skeptically asked.

"Let me finish." Lucia waved her hand, silencing the bastard. "On your way south, you are to conduct mercenary work where you can. Make clear that you are sent by the Reinhearts. Empress Cecilia wants the common folk to know that she cares. Then, upon reaching the false lord, you are to kill Arran."

Stefan fell quiet for a short moment. "What benefit does this bring Lokiria?"

"Despite being our opponent in nearly every matter, your sister does not want a war. She is not your father, for better or for worse. It appears Thoradia does not have the means to unmask this imposter on their own." Lucia smirked. "They swore an oath to your father that no more interference would come between their nation and our Empire."

Stefan shook his head. "This all sounds…odd. We could crush Thoradia if we wanted to. Why compromise with them?"

"I…do not know," admitted Lucia. "Your sister only bade me tell you what she told me. I don't doubt that Empress Reinheart has a trick up her sleeve."

The bastard folded his hands under his chin. "I'll do this. But…do me a favor and keep your ears open. When I return, I'd be interested in hearing why this assignment comes so soon after Hayden's death."

Lucia frowned. "Do you suspect something?"

"No…well, perhaps. Things are moving too fast for me. But you're the smart one of us two. Just…pay attention to everything you notice." Stefan shrugged. "Tell me about who is going with me."

Instead, Lucia reached forward and took Stefan's hand. "Are you sure you're okay to do this, Stef? He was your father…"

Exhaling, Stefan squeezed Lucia's hand. "I'll be fine. He wasn't my father, and he still isn't as far as I'm concerned."

With his free hand, the half-noble removed a document from the inner pocket of his lightcoat. "Hold on to this for me, will you? I haven't decided what my intentions are with it yet."

"This is what your father wrote for you," Lucia stated, scanning the document. "Are you sure—"

"Please." Stefan gripped her hand tighter. "I don't know how long this journey I've been signed up for will go. Keep it safe for me."

"Understood." Lucia folded the paper in half, and tucked it within her jacket.

Stefan separated their interlocked fingers. "Now, tell me who I'm traveling with."

"Your attendant, Ilyana, will be joining you. We've also hired two mercenaries to accompany as well. Their names are Haar and Anna."

"Tell me about them," requested Stefan.

As the two continued to speak about the particulars, they did not hear the footsteps leave the opposite side of the door.

[X]

"Stay safe." Lucia exchanged a chaste kiss with Stefan. The two embraced, no longer caring who saw.

"Ahem," Gunter coughed. The lovers sprang apart, Stefan with a half-smile and Lucia a blush tinged face. At least the two of them had her room to themselves the night prior.

Lucia's blush deepened. Luckily, the sun had not yet risen, gracing everyone else with the inability to see the red.

"I'll be back before you know it." Stefan replied with his classic smirk. "But remember what I said."

"Of course."

The bastard stepped away to greet his coconspirators. He exchanged a couple words with Ilyana, and then moved on to the remaining two members.

The last two people there in the early morning darkness complimented each other at every opportunity. Haar looked the part of an armored pirate, eyepatch coupled with black armor sending off dangerous signals. Anna played the role of a sly cheerful merchant, letting her red garments turn heads all around.

Lucia only hoped that the two of them would be enough to keep Stefan out of trouble.

With introductions out of the way for the green haired bastard, the four mounted their horses. Sparing one last look at Lucia, Stefan led his party out of the courtyard.

With luck, Stefan would not be gone more than a month or two. The bulk of the time would be spent traveling across Lokiria.

 _An odd plan indeed._ Lucia could not keep the lingering thought out of her head.

Perhaps there was merit to looking into the city's whispers for anything intriguing.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I faced addiction in the medium of Dragon Age Inquisition. Sigh…I haven't played a game that had me so hooked since I played Xenoblade Chronicles for the first time. Anywho, I'm nearly done with it. I'm hoping I can get back on a schedule now.**

 **Trivia! I originally was going to have Sain instead of Haar. I…don't really know why I changed my mind.**


	8. Stefan V

**Stefan V**

"Wait here for a moment." Stefan did not wait for his three companions to reply, and rode to the end of the Imperial Bridge. As he had commanded, the three waited back as the bastard galloped forward.

"I wanted to take the chance to bid you farewell." Heath smirked from atop his mount at the end of the bridge.

Stefan smiled. "Kind of you, Heath."

"I wish Cecilia hadn't sent you off on a mission this soon." Heath shrugged. "But I guess with all the chaos, we each need to do our part."

"I'll be back before you know it to help out around here," Stefan said. "Until then, keep Lugh out of trouble."

Heath laughed. "Lugh _and_ Guy, you mean. The two of them always seem to dig themselves a hole too deep to climb out of."

The bastard reached a hand out, and the prince grasped it. "Take care, Heath. Help our Empress."

"I already have, and will continue to do so," Heath swore. "You can count on me for that."

Stefan turned to his trio of companions. "Let's go."

"Stefan…"

The man in question turned back to Heath.

"Try not to die. Guy would not be happy." Heath let a slight smile slither onto his features.

"I'll do my best." Stefan laughed as he led his mercenaries away.

[X]

The setting sun dwindled and eventually fell behind Grisstal as evening came over. The four companions had made camp.

"Have you ever been down south, Stefan?" Haar asked, barely raising his voice above the monotone he spoke fluently.

"Not south. East and west, yes," the bastard replied, tending to the fire. It would be one of the few they could ever make. The further away from Grisstal and regular army patrols they went, the deeper bandit country grew.

Haar nodded, expecting this answer. "Then know we are taking the wrong way. You said we'd take the route through the plains around the forest. If we were to cut through—"

"Aren't those the woods that have swallowed up armies?" Ilyana whimpered, looking at Stefan for comfort.

Haar paused. "Well, yes. But only because their enemies catch up to them and use the trees to their advantage. With just four of us, we could save a great deal of time."

"My orders were to go by route of the plains." Stefan frowned.

"Would you blindly follow an order when there is clearly a better solution?" the back garbed man said.

"Haar," cautioned Anna as she stirred the stew over the fire.

"We have to build goodwill for the Empress on our way down. We're mercenaries hired by the crown to protect the people." Stefan gave Haar a hard gaze. "We will follow our orders, and you will listen to what I say."

The tense moment dissipated when Haar yawned. "Fine. Just means less time to sleep once we get there."

Haar got up and walked over to the horses. Anna looked up from her task and shrugged. "Don't pay him much mind. He's not fond of the Empire."

"Then why work under Stefan?" Ilyana asked the question that was in Stefan's mind.

"Money." Anna laughed. " _I_ am fond of coin, so we took the job. Plus working under a bastard isn't as bad as a noble, right?"

Stefan snorted. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. The sooner we get this job done, the better."

"Not as much of a patriot as you made yourself out to be, eh?" Anna chuckled.

The green haired man nodded. "It's easier to be loyal and honor the Empire when you're not getting ready for several months of sleeping on the ground."

"We'll get along just fine," Anna said though a grin.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This one is short due to a fuckup on my part. Part of last chapter was supposed to be a part of this one, and hell, they probably could/should have been merged. But I go by my written plan, and I trust my past mindset however messed up it might be XD**

 **Fuck, have I been busy. I think things are back to normal now, though. I hope.**

 **Trivia! Uh…I got nothing.**


	9. Lucia III

**Lucia III**

"Come in." Lucia did not glance up from the paper she labored over. Not even the knock at the door would be enough to snatch her attention.

 _It seems it only takes an assassination to make my life busy._

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything too serious," a familiar voice murmured.

 _Shit._ The aqua haired woman clenched her hand into a fist. Composing herself, she turned to see Heath in her doorway.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time, m'lord," the spy said. She gestured to the paper on the desk. "I have a report to fill out for my spymaster."

Heath laughed. "I fear I may impede that report, Lucia. I've got something for you." He reached into the recesses of his armor, and removed a necklace.

"What are you—" Lucia snapped her mouth shut. That necklace was no trinket from her prince. No gift to woo or steal her affections.

It was a promotion.

"In light of…recent events, we have decided to promote you to a spymistress." Heath smiled. "I trust this position will suit you?"

"Absolutely, m'lord." Lucia stumbled over her words. "But, may I ask, who is 'we?'"

"My sister and I," Heath replied. "With a new leader and Empress on our throne, we need our eyes and ears open, particularly in the city."

Lucia bowed to a degree, careful not to give her prince an eyeful. "I am honored, m'lord."

A moment stretched where Heath merely gazed at her. The spy resisted all temptation to squirm under his gaze.

"You should be," he said, grinning to a joke only he was in on. "I shall see you around…spymistress."

And with that, Heath exited. Lucia collapsed in her chair.

"Congratulations!" screamed Lugh as he burst into her room.

An involuntary curse spewed from her mouth and she dove out of the chair, rolling across the floor. Lugh paused, coming to terms with how maybe he should have announced himself first.

Panting heavily, Lucia got up from the floor. "It's rather rude to intrude upon a lady's quarters, little prince."

A flash of worry flew over Lugh's face. "I-I'll j-just get going then!"

"Hold up." Lucia chuckled. "You only frightened me. What was it you charged in here for?"

Lugh laughed weakly. He fooled most into thinking he was younger than the age of sixteen. The youngest Reinheart certainly acted like it.

"I overheard Heath promote you! I wanted to congratulate you," Lugh said, sheepishly running a hand through his messy green hair.

"Thank you, but that can't be all, can it?" Lucia asked.

"Cecilia wants to see you," Lugh replied, all business. "It sounded rather important, if you ask me."

Nodding her head, Lucia rose. She crossed the room to her closet. Pausing, she turned to Lugh.

"If I'm going to see the Empress, I ought to wear something better."

Lugh didn't get the hint.

"It would be unwise to appear this casually in front of the most powerful woman in the world."

Lugh still didn't get the hint.

"Lugh, I'm changing. Get out."

"OH!" cried the young prince, and he burst out like he'd entered.

Lucia snorted. Most considered it a dangerous game to tease nobility. But the now spymistress had taken a liking to risk taking.

She removed her sleeveless jacket and set to work on finding something appropriate to wear.

[X]

"Walk with me." The Empress gestured with a wave of her hand. Lucia fell in step with the leader of Lokiria.

"Your highness, I would thank you for the promotion," Lucia said, without missing a beat.

"Promotion?" Cecilia cocked her head, confused. When the Empress stopped walking, the score of guards slammed to a halt.

"Your brother just told me I now hold the position of spymistress." Lucia grabbed the string around her neck and pulled the necklace out.

Cecilia took a quick glance. "I was not made aware of this. But it appears you have moved up in the world, Lady Lucia."

"Your highness honors me," Lucia bent her head down. _She promoted me…but didn't hear about it?_

Empress Reinheart continued walking. "This works out well, Lucia."

"How so, your highness?"

"I have had my hands full of troubles ever since I took the throne. I am a woman, and you very well know how uncommon it is for a lady to hold power," Cecilia explained.

"It is unfortunate, m'lady," Lucia replied.

The Empress nodded. "They all still harbor the fear that Hayden instilled in them. Otherwise, the nobles would put Heath on the throne in an instant."

Cecilia Reinheart turned around. "I need your help, Lucia."

The spymistress fell to the ground, kneeling. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

"Find who killed my father. With an opponent in my sights and a victory on my side, I shall have the nobles' cooperation."

"As you command," Lucia said. She stood. "By your leave."

"Make sure my trust was not misplaced, Lady Lucia."

[X]

"How was the meeting with the Empress?" Volke asked, lounging in Lucia's room.

"We're going to find Hayden's killer," she replied. "Or rather, I will." Her mind drifted to the meeting she and Heath had had before the ball, where she had given him a potion.

Volke blinked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find me Guy Reinheart, and tell him I wish to speak with him."

"And then?" Volke stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"I need you to tail someone."

"Who?"

"Heath Reinheart. Tell me everything he does."

* * *

 **Author Notes: At my current pace, I'm guessing this fic will be around 40k and finished before 2016 is over. A shorter project by my typical standards, but it's excellent practice for me.**

 **Pixelsaber, since this chapter (and the next) were already written, it was harder to implement your advice. But don't think I've forgotten it!**

 **Trivia! In the very early stages of this fic, Stefan was the eldest of the family. Weird, huh?**


	10. Stefan VI

**Stefan VI**

 _Dearest Lucia,_

 _As I write this letter, I grow even more irked at the fact that I am not in my rooms at Grisstal. It rained last night, and without the cover of anything aside from our worn tents, I am wet. You were right in asking me so many times if I was prepared._

 _Thankfully, I do not have to hear you say, 'I told you so.'_

 _Anna and Haar are good enough companions. Anna is an excellent cook, and Haar's a bit of a humorous lay-about. Hopefully he makes up for his sleepy disposition in combat._

 _I don't actually know how I'll get this letter to you. We're near a village, so I hope to send it off to you there. I'll likely be unable to write again, so try not to get your expectations up for another message._

"Sir?"

Stefan looked up from the somewhat damp parchment to see Ilyana in front of him. The typically chipper woman looked far less spritely after the rain the night previous.

"Are we ready?" Stefan asked, carefully folding the paper in half. Anna and Haar stood out of earshot, having their own conversation.

"Anna sent me over to let you know that we're ready to leave whenever you are." Ilyana bowed, and walked back to the other two companions.

Stefan tucked the paper into his lightcoat, and joined them.

[X]

The village turned out to be smaller than expected. It barely held over a dozen buildings, each only containing at most a single family. At the center, a larger home than the rest.

One that currently housed bandits.

"Well, what do we do?" Haar asked. He rested his head back onto folded hands, creating what he had coined, 'The Standing Bed Pose.'

"We tie the horses up," Stefan decided, gesturing towards the scattered trees by the edge of the town. "Anna and Haar, you two approach from this side. Ilyana and I shall enter from the west."

The red and black companions nodded, the latter looking sour to be ousted from his makeshift bed. The four tied their mounts to the trees without attracting attention.

Dividing up, Stefan and his ward made their way to the edge of town. The other pair navigated their way to the opposite side with practiced ease.

"How good are you with that tome?" Stefan pressed his back up against the outer most house.

"I have a little trouble hitting targets," Ilyana admitted. She bent her head down, looking like a kicked puppy.

Frowning, Stefan nodded. "Stay back. Only take a shot if you think you can make it."

"Yes, master."

The bastard inched to the edge of the building. Peeking around the corner, he saw four of the seven bandits leave to investigate the disturbance that was Anna and Haar. The mercenaries certainly owned up to the price Lucia had paid.

"Throw a bolt by where those three are standing," Stefan ordered. "I'll charge while they are dazed."

Ilyana began to murmur and incantation. She jumped from their hiding place and extended her hand.

A yellow bolt rushed from her fingertips. Not even a moment later, the ground at the bandits' feet exploded with electricity.

Stefan bolted from his position, covering the distance remarkably fast. He drew his curved blade and lashed out at the nearest man. The steel bit into the bandit's torso, eliciting a scream. Still blinded, the man swung his axe about. The bastard leaned back, evading a blow that would have taken his head.

Pushing off his front foot, Stefan buried the blade in the bandit's chest. He pulled back with the bloody steel and let the burly man fall, dead.

Another lightning bolt followed, aimed for the leader. The spell narrowly missed, but sent the head of the brigands off of his feet. That left the last bandit for Stefan to deal with.

The man, fully recovered, threw a haymaker at the bastard. Too slow to block, Stefan fell to the ground. Standing even taller now that his victim was down, the gruff criminal smirked over Stefan.

A quick slice over the ankles with Stefan's sword shriveled the outlaw's cheer. Stefan scrambled up to his feet.

By the time he had righted himself, so had the brigand. The huge man swung an axe down with a chop. Stefan weaved to the side, out of harm's way.

A spell struck the bandit in the chest, carving a molten hole through his torso. Stefan waved at Ilyana without turning around.

Only fifty feet away, Haar and Anna made quick work of their four opponents. But their speed lacked enough haste to help Stefan with his next target: the leader.

Growling, the leader charged at Stefan. Unlike his underlings, this man held a different form of skill in his hands with how he held his weapon. The bastard recognized it as Emeraldguard training.

"Traitor," hissed Stefan, the only word he could spare through the clash of arms. The bandit swung his gargantuan broadsword at the half-noble.

Stefan's continued survival could only be attributed to his agility. Where the ex-Emeraldguard swung, the bastard was just out of reach.

Finally, Stefan slipped up. His foot got caught in the mud, and the outlaw knocked him down. The criminal raised his sword above his head, shining like a fairy tale.

Lightning cracked down from the sky towards the blade. The metal made an excellent conductor, and would deliver a violent shock to the bandit.

That is, if Ilyana had not missed and struck a few feet behind the ex-Emeraldguard.

The attack did cause the bandit to flinch, and pause for the briefest of moments. But his mask of cruelty resumed immediately. He swung the blade to finish the job.

A spike protruded from his stomach. Haar pulled the axe from the body with ease, the point atop the weapon being very smooth. With a wide swing, he took the man's head off.

Anna extended a hand to Stefan. "Here," she offered. The bastard took it, and got up. He looked at Haar, and nodded.

The black clad soldier shrugged, "It's my job."

Ilyana joined them, fumbling apologies as she neared. Stefan held up a hand and calmly answered them. "Later," he replied. "First we must speak with the villagers. That is, if there are any left."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Woah, Mass Effect games, yo. I bought the trilogy and beat them all just today. They were fantastic. BioWare impresses me once again. Yet another story I've experienced that has really made me think. Those games really capture the essence and horror of war.**

 **I had to dig into my chapter stockpile for this one. I'm having some issues with Microsoft Word which prevented me from sitting down and writing the chapter I wanted to write today. I should be able to get it fixed soon, and fairly easily. But I didn't want you guys to go longer than two weeks without an update. So here we are.**

 **These technical difficulties also made editing harder. So sorry about any mistakes you see in here. That's on me.**

 **Trivia! There is another scene that was supposed to be a part of this chapter, but I think it would fit better with Stefan VII. So another shortish chapter XD**


	11. Lucia IV

**Lucia IV**

"You regularly deal in selling to nobles, is that right?" Lucia leaned forward on the shop's counter.

The owner tried his best not to look below her face as he answered. "Y-yes, I sell medicines to mostly clientele of noble descent."

"Have you ever worked in areas other than medicine?" Lucia preened over the wooden structure, fixing the shopkeeper with a determined stare as she examined her reflection in his monocle. To him, her attention solely rested on his face.

"I was apprenticed to an apothecary of less…reputed nature before I started my own shop," the purple haired man said. As soon as the words tumbled from his mouth, he made to grab them back. "I mean, I had no knowledge of any of my master's activities. I just worked the shop front and—"

"Relax," breathed Lucia. She allowed a faint smile. "It can be our little secret. I'm actually looking for something along those lines. It's my husband. He's been rather…unfaithful."

"What did you have in mind?" the vendor asked, the gears in his mind turning far faster than before.

"Just a little something to slip into his wine. Something that'll make sure he won't be getting back up again." On cue, Lucia flashed a brilliant smile.

Disarmed, the apothecary fumbled with his words, "I t-think I can do that. Not unlike something I did recently, I-I think."

"Oh? You've done this before?" Lucia furrowed her eyebrows.

The vendor paused, stricken. "I…am not at liberty to disclose my clients, ma'am."

"Oh, of course!" Lucia gasped. "I never meant to—"

He waved a hand. "Do not worry about it." Relief washed over his face as he navigated the conversation away from the topic at hand.

Lucia negotiated a price for the vial the apothecary prepared. She payed above what it ought to be worth as her own way of saying sorry for playing with the man's emotions.

 _I'd hate to see what Stefan would do to him had he been here._ Warmed by that thought, she left the shop.

And ran into Guy Reinheart.

"Walk with me," he said, heading off her surprise. He gave no inclination of their meeting happening by chance.

The two walked down Market Street with ease. Lokirians stepped aside for Guy Reinheart, bowing as he passed.

If Guy was bothered by this, he did not show it. If anything, Lucia thought she saw a fragmented smile on his lips.

"I heard from my sister you were promoted to spymistress." Guy nodded at her necklace. "Well done."

"I've been tasked with finding the one who murdered Emperor Reinheart." Lucia's eyes darted to-and-fro, watching for lingering ears. "I believe I found who supplied the poison. I just need to reverse synthesize it to make sure."

"Speak with Lugh about that. He's had some experience in alchemy. And you can trust him," Guy advised.

"Thank you, m'lord," Lucia replied.

The prince chuckled. "I'm barely helping. Now, you sent for me. Why?"

Lucia led the Reinheart into one of the alleys where the sounds of the street were kept out.

"When I was promoted," she whispered, "the Empress did not know of it. Heath stepped into my room and gave me the necklace, and that was that. I spoke with my previous spymaster, and he had not been notified of the change."

"So you think Heath promoted you himself for some reason?" Guy concluded. "He does have it within his power to do that. But that brings us back to the question of why he would."

"Exactly. I think Heath is up to something." Lucia lowered her voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Guy shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think he poisoned the Emperor." _No need to mention I procured some poison for him only days before the feast. Though it didn't match what was found on Hayden's body…_

"An interesting conclusion." Guy nodded. "But do you know what I think? I think he's just trying to bribe his way into your bed."

" _What?"_ Lucia nearly shouted.

"Quiet!" Guy frowned. In a lower voice, "He's always had his eyes on you."

"Gross!" Lucia spat out without thinking. "I mean—"

Guy afforded a chuckled. "No, I know what you mean. Still, think on it."

"Thank you for your input, Guy," replied Lucia.

"Not a problem. I have business elsewhere in Grisstal. I trust you'll be alright on your own?"

Lucia nodded, and Guy exited. The white clad woman looked down at the vial in her hand. Even to an untrained eye, it looked different from the kind she'd given to Heath.

That had been a sleeping potion. This was a tool for murder.

Her sources had told her that nobles who were to go about poisoning used that apothecary she'd left. But why be so predictable? Especially as a likely suspect for a father's murder?

And why the need for the potion she had procured?

Questions boiled to a fervor in her mind. They caused such a racket, that her attention was drawn away from the alley around her.

Therefore the footsteps that had lingered on her shadow continued to follow, unnoticed.

[X]

Volke set a single vial on the table. It was empty, albeit for a trickle on the bottom.

"You found this in Heath's room?" Lucia asked, whispering. Her room was not made for containing sound, so her voice withered to a barely audible tone.

The spy shook his head. "I acted on a hunch. I found this in _Cecilia's_ room."

"If this matches the vial I got today…"

"Then we were wrong to suspect Heath. It would seem that the Empress would be guilty."

"Shh!" Lucia gestured wildly. Dangerous words incurred consequences, no matter how softly spoken. "We'll see Lugh tomorrow. Until then, keep tabs on both of the royals."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Author Notes: What's that I see? 1k words? That's been rather infrequent as of late. Damn my busy life. All those 6pm-2am shifts. And Mass Effect. Heh.**

 **I fixed my Microsoft word! No idea how, but I opened it and it worked fine. I think the last chapter's file was just a punk ass bitch. Whatever, ta-da!**

 **Trivia! While Stefan has remained true to my outline, Lucia has changed nearly completely from what I envisioned her to be. That's thanks to you all and your input on her! Thank you!**


	12. Stefan VII

**Stefan VII**

"I don't believe I've ever felt that welcome in my entire life," Ilyana breathed with a smile.

"People welcome heroes with open arms," Stefan shrugged. "The villagers likely thought their time was up. We changed that."

"I was just happy for a bed to sleep in," Haar grinned. He lounged atop his horse as they traveled south, seemingly on the brink between staying on the saddle and falling.

Anna frowned. "I'm far more concerned with how the people regarded us once they knew we were on orders from the crown."

"They were surprised, what of it?" Haar mimicked Anna's frown, almost teasing.

Stefan answered for her. "Soldiers of the crown not being expected to save them? It means they did not believe the Reinhearts cared about them."

"Didn't you see the blacksmith's expression when Stefan mentioned he was Stefan Thornwood?" Anna continued.

Haar seemed to reanalyze the entire events of the previous day. Ilyana's expression melted as she too came to the conclusion the rest had reached.

"Do the Lokirians hate your family?" the young mage asked.

Stefan did not answer, instead setting a hard expression to his face.

"Not his family," Anna replied. "They hate their nation, which does encompass his family, I suppose."

"Lokiria was an ideal. A nation that would be greater than the rest," Stefan murmured. "But aside from the capitol city and a few other choice locations, our own people despise the rulers."

"That does not make it your fault." Haar surprised Stefan with his remark. "Your father turned Lokiria into the militaristic nation it is. His conquests are what have plagued the small folk."

Stefan let loose a ragged breath. "Everything seemed so simple before Hayden died. I could ignore all the problems, because everyone was afraid."

"It's easier to rule through fear than love," Haar shrugged. "The easy way never seems to work out in the long run."

"Says the man who'd rather sleep away the world than watch it move." Anna laughed at her own jibe.

The tension was broken. Ilyana joined Anna in her laughter while Haar shrugged, displaying the slightest of smirks. Stefan spouted a chuckle as well.

"Haar, what do you know of love?" Anna taunted. "For all the while I've known you, I can't recall a single woman in your life."

"I could prefer the company of a man."

"I've known you far too long for that. I saw the way you talked to that serving girl in Grisstal."

Haar sputtered, "W-what? I'd never stare—"

"Who said anything about staring?"

The two remaining companions laughed.

[X]

Northwatch was the largest city on the border between Lokiria and Thoradia. And after over a month of traveling, the quartet had at long last arrived.

Weeks of mercenary work had left them worse for wear. Ilyana cheered at the sight of the city, and Haar's complaints about the lack of a bed ceased.

"Anna, I want you to find us an inn. Try and save us as much money as possible," Stefan ordered. "Take Haar with you as well. Once you have sleeping arrangements for us, obtain what provisions we'll need for the return journey."

"Where should we meet you?" Anna asked.

"Those gates." Stefan pointed back where they had entered. "Ilyana and I will try to ascertain our target's whereabouts."

The group parted in pairs.

"Sir?" Ilyana got his attention by pointing to a nearby wall.

The bastard's attention was pulled to where she gestured. A poster with the bold words 'Lord Arran' met their gaze. But it was not the poster itself that interested Stefan, but the boy putting it up.

"Excuse me," the half-noble started. "But is Lord Arran on his way here?"

"You live under a rock?" the poster boy laughed. "Lord Arran already visited Northwatch the day before last!"

"My apologies, fine sir," Stefan replied through grit teeth.

They had their lead.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This is the last of the Stefan chapters that I was bored to write. The next several are probably my favorites of this entire story.**

 **Trivia! Ah, fuck it, I got nothing.**


	13. Lucia V

**Lucia V**

"You're happy cooped up in this tower?" Lucia asked, amazed anyone could function with so little room to move.

Lugh nodded. His lab, which functioned as his room as well, felt smaller than Lucia's chambers. Her rooms were bigger than one of the most powerful people in the world. The thought was disconcerting.

All of the Reinheart's alchemy equipment laid spread out on the wooden table. In one hand he had the concoction Lucia had purchased, and the other Volke had found.

"So why do you need to see if these are the same?" Lugh asked. Lucia had deigned to tell him as little as possible.

"The full bottle is one from my private stores," she lied. "The empty one is remnants of what killed your father."

"And you think these will prove who killed my father?" Lugh frowned, not looking up from his work.

"If I can ascertain the kind of poison, I can track it down." Lucia flashed him a smile. "Find the weapon, and the murderer usually isn't far behind."

"Fair enough," the youngest Reinheart replied. The alchemist had fires burning, and poured the contents of the full bottle into a vial. He dribbled water into the empty bottle, and replicated the process. "Have you received any word from my brother?"

"Which one?"

"Stefan. It's been a few weeks since he's left."

"I got a letter from him a few days ago. He seems to be doing fine," Lucia said.

Lugh smiled. "Good! I hope he comes back soon."

"Yeah," the spymistress replied.

Lugh looked up at her for the first time. "Why the lack of enthusiasm?"

"I'm just tired, little prince," Lucia rubbed her eyes. "I wish he were back. I could use him right about now."

"I'm sure he misses you." Lugh went back to his work. Within moments, the alchemistic process finished. "Well, there you have it."

"Oh?"

"An identical match."

[X]

"This way," Volke murmured.

"I don't understand," Lucia said, attempting to keep up with Volke's long strides.

"Who do you go to when you're hunting a wolf?"

"A hunter?"

"Another wolf. This person is at the head of the criminal underworld in Grisstal," Volke revealed. He led Lucia through winding streets and buildings around the Port. "If something as blatant as a Reinheart coming into town occurred before the ball, then they'll know."

Volke stopped in front of a shabby building built over the water. He moved to knock.

 _I'm the spymistress here, not him!_

Lucia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me." Volke stepped aside, and the aqua haired woman knocked.

The door opened, and a tall woman stood in her way. Her hands clasped an axe.

"Titania, come now," a husky voice spoke from further in. "These two are our guests. Let us treat them as so."

The redheaded giant of a woman stepped back, though no less as intimidating. Lucia and Volke slowly made their way into the room, not taking their eyes off the guard.

"Titania, wait in the backroom," the woman in the center of the room commanded. "I'll be with you once I finish up here."

Titania huffed, but did as she was told. Lucia took the seat opposite the remaining criminal in the room. Volke stood behind her, arms crossed.

"My name is Heather," she introduced. "And from the look on your face, am I right to guess I'm not what you expected."

It was true. Lucia did not expect a young, yellow haired woman to be the head of Grisstal's underworld.

"I did not expect to be meeting a woman today. It's uncommon for a woman to be in power," admitted Lucia.

"Look at the Empress, or you for that matter, spymistress. Besides, with tits like these," she pointed to her own chest, "and a pair of open legs, a woman can get anywhere."

"Really?" Lucia asked, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"No, but a poisoned dagger works just as well." A wolfish smirk accompanied the remark with glee. "Now how can I help a spymistress today?"

"I'm trying to figure out who killed Emperor Reinheart."

"An interesting venture." Heather leaned onto the desk that separated them. "What's in it for me?"

"I won't act upon knowing your location," Lucia offered.

Heather threw back her head and laughed. "The moment you leave this building, I'll never take another step inside it again. And if you try and kill me now, you'll offend the dozen archers aiming crossbows at you now."

Lucia did not need to turn around to know that Volke was on high alert. Lucia leaned forward to match Heather, "How does a spymistress owing you a favor sound?"

"It does sound nice. But I'm a spoiled girl, I'll need two favors," Heather winked. "Though if you accompany me to bed, I think I could be persuaded down to one…"

Lucia shook her head. "Two favors it is."

The criminal chuckled, "Can't blame a girl for trying. I'll look into your matter."

"You mean you don't know who did it?" Lucia remarked, surprised.

Heather batted her eyelashes. "I know I look to be a woman who knows all, but unfortunately I'm still human, darling. I'll know by the end of the week. But first, I'll need to know everything you've discovered."

The spymistress spoke of all the evidence she'd found. She mentioned her suspicions of Heath as well, including the sleeping potion she'd given him.

"I'd watch out for Heath Reinheart, spymistress," Heather warned. "Though I assume that advice would be redundant."

"Somewhat." Lucia smiled.

"Personally," Heather began, turning back to the matter at hand, "I don't mind a few more dead Reinhearts."

"Oh?"

"The people dislike their warmongering attitudes as of late. Here in the city, you don't see it. The fruits of the wars are ripest in Grisstal. But the country? Much less so," Heather said.

"A criminal who cares for the people? Today is a day or revelations, it seems," Lucia chuckled.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I'll be in contact with you when I have your answer." A slow grin appeared on her face. "Last chance to forgo that second favor for me and get an unforgettable night in return!"

Lucia paused. With a similar grin of her own, she replied, "I'll think about it."

Heather's mouth dropped open. "Are you being serious?"

A laugh. "Maybe."

Together, she and Volke exited the building.

[X]

"Was it worth it?" Guy asked, scaring Lucia into pulling a knife on him. He stood behind the duo, arms folded.

Volke let a rare bout of laughter loose. Though in truth, both were on edge from their recent meeting with Heather.

"Guy Reinheart, what are you doing here!?" demanded Lucia.

"I'll admit I have a rather vested interest in who killed my father," Guy chuckled darkly. "Volke mentioned where you two were going when I asked. I decided to follow in case I could help."

"That's rather dangerous, milord," Lucia said, falling back into etiquette.

Guy glared. "Cut the bullshit, Lucia. There's no need to put on ceremony for a friend."

"As you wish," Lucia said. "We're heading back to the castle. Would you like to escort a defenseless spymistress?"

"I'd be honored to." The duo became a trio and their walk through the dark alleys became just a bit lighter.

Until, that is, Volke held up a hand to stop them.

A moment later, a crossbow bolt struck the alabaster cobblestones where Lucia would have been had Volke not stopped her.

Guy's sword materialized in his hand. It gave off a green light that illuminated the four thugs in front of them.

It especially reflected off the Emeraldguard's armor.

"Watch the roofs!" shouted Volke. He engaged two of the thugs with knives in both hands. Guy tackled the Emeraldguard while the fourth man took on Lucia.

Resisting the urge to run and quiver like a little girl, Lucia gripped her knife tightly. Thankfully, her opponent had a knife in his hand. If it had been any other weapon, the reach would have killed Lucia before the battle began.

Screams erupted from one of Volke's enemies. But that did not slow the man attacking Lucia. His knife shot forward, seeking to end the fight before it began.

While Lucia had no confidence in her skills as a fighter, she did know some self-defense. Her knife batted the other away. But the man's next attack came sooner than she anticipated.

Lucia leapt back out of reach, also dodging the crossbow bolt that struck the ground near where she had been.

The fourth thug jumped at her, only to fall over. One of Volke's knives protruded from his back, killing him.

Guy's glowing sword stabbed through the Emeraldguard's armor like jelly. His corpse joined Volke's other opponent.

"The shooter!" Guy pointed at a figure running across the rooftops against the moonlit sky.

"Leave him." Lucia breathed, adrenalin calming.

"You sure?" Guy asked with a flicker of a frown.

"This affirms that I'm on the right track," Lucia said. "We need to get back to the castle."

* * *

 **Author Notes: For the alchemy part, I apologize. I don't know shit about those kinds of things.**

 **This is actually the last Lucia chapter in Part I. We have one more Stefan chapter in this Part, and then that's one down! Two more to go!**

 **This is also actually the halfway point of the fic, as far as chapters go. These last two parts are far shorter than Part I.**

 **I hate August in terms of fanfiction. There are hardly any posts due to people feeling the pressure of school coming. Ergo, there's less writing happening. Especially with college students moving in and getting settled.**

 **Ha, that'll be me very soon. Off to my first year of college! In case I don't get another chapter up before then, there might be a delay while I figure out all my affairs. After all, this is a big change for me. I merely ask that you all be patient on this fic. I don't want to rush it and ruin the good I have going.**

 **I don't have trivia today, but instead I have a cool little fact about my life that happened recently! So many of you know I manage a movie theater, and sometimes we see celebrities come through our doors since we're on of the most highly regarded theaters in my state. Most of the time it's just sports related stars, and mostly ones who aren't super well known (Or at least to me, someone who doesn't follow sports). Well, we had a movie star come in the other day!**

 **One of my friends sold Woody Harrelson tickets to a movie. It was so cool.**


	14. Stefan VIII

**Stefan VIII**

The quartet ended up not needing the inn. With the lead Lord Arran had on them, certain measures became necessary.

One of which was the grueling ride through the night. And the next day, for that matter.

But in the end, they closed the distance between their party and the Lord's entourage.

"Thornwood, when we get back to the town, I _need_ sleep," Haar sputtered. He fell off his horse while trying to dismount, resulting in a loud clank of armor.

"Shh!" Stefan vigorously motioned. Anna helped Haar up, and murmured something in his ear. He nodded, and looked more awake.

The four tied their horses up, and made their way through the brief forest between them and their quarry.

A small cliff overlooked Lord Arran's camp. At the base of the rocky hill, a dozen tents littered the grass. The largest stood in the middle, guarded by all the others. Undoubtedly, that was where their target slept.

Stefan made sure to keep his group out of sight. Drawing them closer, he whispered, "We wait two hours for the sun to set. Then we sneak in."

"Do you have a plan?" Anna asked. Haar and Ilyana looked to their leader expectantly.

"I will."

[X]

"Weapons ready," Stefan breathed. "We can't make a sound once inside the camp."

Ilyana nodded, clutching her tome closer to her chest.

The two had crept close enough to hear the camp's chatter. Guards walked around, lax in their duty. Several fires had the attention of the men.

 _Either Arran runs an incompetent troupe of guards, or they believe they have nothing to worry about._

Bolstered by the display of security, Stefan motioned for his companion to follow. They ducked out of the bushes and hid behind the outermost tent.

 _Just like the bandits._ Stefan afforded a grin. He swapped it for a serious expression quickly.

A guard traipsed through the camp directly toward them, humming to himself. Thinking quickly, Stefan used his blade to cut a slit in the tent. He pushed Ilyana through, and then himself.

When Stefan got a grasp of his surroundings inside the tent, he took notice of the collapsed guard at their feet. He frowned, and looked at his companion. "What did you do?"

"His back was to me," Ilyana explained. "I grabbed his neck, and stopped his heart."

"You can do that?" Stefan said with wide eyes.

Ilyana nodded. The dead man didn't move.

"Magic," Stefan murmured in wonder. "Let's keep moving. They might find the body."

Together, the pair slid the lightly armored man underneath a cot. Stefan pushed one of the flaps of the tent open slightly.

No guards in sight.

"Do we go?" Ilyana whispered.

"Wait." Stefan stopped his ward with the command.

Silence laid over the camp, accompanied by the crackling of fire and low voices of the Thoradians.

Then two tents on the far side began to smoke with flames. Anna and Haar.

"Now."

Stefan charged out of the tent, and entered the largest structure. Once inside, his sword met another man's. The bastard and the guard locked gazes and blades.

The Lokirian would have died there, to the hands of the second guard, had Ilyana not been there. From close range, lightning struck the Thoradian. The man flew backward, cooked alive in his armor.

Ilyana turned and zapped the man that had tangled with Stefan. At the end of the tent, Arran had picked up his lance, ready to attack.

The young mage turned on him next, hands cackling with electricity. Stefan looked the yellow haired man up and down. He had on his purple armor, making him even more vulnerable to Ilyana's magic.

"Lord Arran, I presume?" Stefan grinned. "Or rather, whatever your real name is."

"Real name?" Arran asked, confused. He made no move to attack, but did not back down either.

"Didn't you read the news?" the bastard laughed. "You can't be Arran because he's halfway across Thoradia right now."

"That accent…you're Lokirians?" the noble asked. "Why are you attacking me and my men?"

"Oh, just a matter of international cooperation." Stefan raised his sword. "Kneel, and I'll give you a good death. Or else Ilyana here will liquefy you."

"Grah!" Arran jolted forward with his lance, striking at Stefan. Ilyana moved too fast, and sent a weak bolt through the noble. Arran tumbled backward, dropping his lance.

"Don't touch my master," she spat, hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Ilyana." Stefan walked closer and arched his sword.

"This is a misunderstanding," pleaded Arran, attempting to get back on his feet.

Stefan smiled. "Sure, and this will solve it, imposter."

A quick stroke severed Arran's head from his shoulders.

"Let's go." Ilyana rested a hand on her master's shoulder.

"Agreed," Stefan said, staring at the dead man's head. The two walked away, and slowly broke into a run.

Just as they cleared the camp, Anna and Haar came running in. The former supported the latter due to the blood spilling out of a puncture wound on his side.

All seemed to be going well until the horses of the guards could be heard.

"We need to lose them in the trees!" Stefan called out. His three companions followed him through the brief, but thick, forest.

Arran's cavaliers spread out, searching for the group that murdered their leader.

When they came upon their horses, Stefan quickly cut the ropes that tied them. And in seconds, they fled the cliff, their mission complete.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This is the end of Part 1! That means next chapter is going to be a POV from a character that is not Lucia/Stefan. I'll let you guys guess at who it'll be!**

 **So I moved into college. This is my freshman year, so a little scary. But I'm pleased with everything so far. Not much of anything has started, since I'm here early for marching band camp (12 hour practices!). But I'm liking it so far.**

 **Plus my Residential Adviser is cute ;)**

 **Trivia! I wrote this whole chapter before realizing its similarity to the bandit one a few back. But it works well with the dynamic between Ilyana and Stefan, so I kept it as it was.**


	15. Part Two: Heather

**Part II: Conquests and Fate  
Heather**

The waves cried lonely against the cover of night. They lightly broke beneath the house, accompanied by only the slightest trace of wind.

Outside, the world was still. Inside, Heather labored.

The security of darkness held her desk, the only imperfection being the small candle. Two sets of notes on two sheets of paper held all the secrets that could topple Lokiria.

And Heather had a choice.

'Heath' was scrawled at the top of one, and 'Cecilia' the next. The criminal had to pass judgement on one of the siblings.

Rumors…gossip…blackmail…conflicting statements…

It was a lengthy, intertwined maze. Heather had to find where it began…and who it ended with.

"Mistress," breathed Titania. Her head popped through the door, leaking moonlight into the darkened room.

"Yes?" Her weary reply slowly bubbled from her lips.

"One of your clients is here," the crimson haired woman said. She opened the door, and let the cloaked visitor inside.

The man covered himself head to toe. No indications were given as to who he was. He was no client. He was her spy.

But Heather knew his guise.

"Astol," she spoke, the name resounding throughout the room. The name held power. Heather knew that.

The older man did not remove his cowl. He did not need to.

"Lord Arran of Thoradia is dead." His voice was sandpaper. "He was killed by the Verdant Lion, Stefan Thornwood."

The criminal tensed, hands clenching wearily. "How reliable is this information?"

Her associate bowed his head. "I'd stake your life on it."

Heather froze.

The cloak was thrown back. Black armor that blended into the night was exposed. Two swords at the old man's side were drawn.

"I'm afraid your spy is no longer with us," the grey haired man said. Dropping the raspy voice, a strong bass took its place. "Now we fight."

Titania burst through the door, axe in hand. The length of the weapon was too long to be used indoors.

The assailant ran the beautiful woman through, ending whatever she hoped to accomplish.

Heather made to flee, but the intruder threw his sword with stunning accuracy. It carved into her leg, dropping the criminal to the ground.

As the man stepped into the small light, Heather recognized him.

"Gunter," she uttered amongst shaky breaths.

The knight gathered up the papers on Heather's desk. Stuffing them into his cloak, he turned to his victim.

"Fuck you," Heather shouted.

"Trying to draw attention?" Gunter chuckled. "I already killed your whore, who else could hear you?"

Heather seethed. But she fell silent when a blade bit through her heart.

* * *

 **Author Note: I didn't want to kill Heather. I really didn't. But this is the way it had to be.**

 **I felt this would be a good kick-off to the next part of this story. I'm getting excited now!**

 **Kindly go vote on my poll if you haven't already. It's just some data I'd like to know for my own purposes.**

 **No idea how busy I'll start to get. Classes start tomorrow. Woo…hoo…**

 **Trivia! The original idea for this scene would have been for Gunter to ambush Heather while she was 'entertaining' Titania, but sadly I didn't want to foreshadow what I foreshadowed through that conversation. It would have been too obvious for Heather to explain things to her guard.**


	16. Stefan IX

**Stefan IX**

They lost the riders over the next day. Anna had suggested the party make for Northwatch and lay low. With a general consensus as well as Haar's wound, the companions set their course.

Dawn struck as they passed through the city's gates. The lax guards that had greeted them their first visit stood alert, as if they knew the events that occurred nights previous.

"I don't like this," Haar murmured, covering up his wound hastily as the guards drew near.

"Stay calm." Anna's had her horse step out as the leader of the watch stepped forward.

"What is the nature of your business at Northwatch today?" The man shed no smile. His eyes raked up and down the four weary companions.

"Just passing through, sir," Anna replied. "We've been on the move for several days, and we were looking for an inn."

"Odd to be traveling through the night," spoke the guard.

"A northern storm hindered our progress," Stefan said. The man looked at him. "We were forced to wait it out. Travel by night helped us regain some time."

The watch captain stepped closer to Stefan's horse. He fixed the green haired bastard with a flat stare. Both Ilyana and Anna had their hands ready.

Haar, whether on purpose or not, groaned loudly. The captain's head swiveled to the black armored man. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Hunting accident," Anna explained. "He's half blind, and we put him on food duty. We found him like this, laying on the ground. He won't tell us what happened, but my bet's on him running into a tree."

Sparse chuckles floated from the other guards, but their captain shared none of their mirth. He gazed at Haar, thinking intensely.

"Let them through," he finally uttered. The captain turned his back on them and quickly began to converse with his cohorts.

"C'mon," Anna whispered, spurring her mount forward. The other three needed no further encouragement, and followed the red clad woman.

When they were out of earshot of the guard, Stefan hissed, "What was that about?"

"You think I know?" Anna snarled. "This is _your_ mission."

"Let's just calm down," Ilyana spoke in the voice of reason. "We're all tired, and we need to rest."

"She's right," Haar replied weakly. "But I don't know how easy that'll be."

Stefan and Anna both looked at Haar with furrowed brows.

"We're being followed," he whispered, barely audible.

"Shit shit shit!" Stefan began to sweat. "How do they know?"

"Maybe someone saw you and rode back here?" Anna guessed.

"Master…" Ilyana began. When Stefan looked at her, she merely pointed to a nearby wall.

Four posters with drawings of the companions hung. They were unmistakably the ones drawn.

"'Stefan Thornwood, the Verdant Lion. Wanted for the murder of Lord Arran of Thoradia. Dead or alive.'" Stefan blinked. "How can they know?"

"We need to get out of here now," Haar quietly urged. "I'm willing to bet that watchman did recognize us, and didn't want to give us the chance to escape."

"So he let us in, causing us to lower our guard…smart," Anna mumbled.

"They couldn't have drawn us this accurately from descriptions given by a witness," Stefan realized. "They had to have known _before_ the hit."

"We've been betrayed," Ilyana put together.

"Coming back to Northwatch was a bad idea," Anna said, turning her horse around. "I suggest we take our leave."

"I believe it's too late for that," smiled the captain of the watch. He stepped out of a group of civilians, expression coated smugly. "Captain Kyle of Northwatch. You're under arrest."

Stefan looked between his companions. First Anna, then Haar, and finally Ilyana. To her, he said, "It seems your master is now a lion. Let's have them hear our roar."

Ilyana held her hand in the air, and light exploded.

"Ride!" shouted Stefan, drawing his blade. Guards cried out as their irises burned from the light. The quartet's horses crashed across the cobblestones.

"After them!" Captain Kyle screamed. "All soldiers, kill those four!"

The bastard's sword bit into the neck of a watchman who had been brave enough to jump at the half-noble.

Fortunately, the gate did not stand far away from their position. But the detail of it closing lay a wrinkle in their plans.

"Ilyana!" Stefan called as he ducked an arrow. "Take down the gate!"

"Cover me!" she shouted, slowing her horse. Her head bent down, looking into the tome. Electricity formed around her, creating a sphere.

"Make it quick!" Haar shouted. The eye patch wearing man produced the most coordinated attacks Stefan had ever seen. One hand pressing his wound, another with his axe, nothing held him to his horse. But that did not hinder him from removing heads from the watchmen.

Civilians screamed and ran amok, fleeing the streets. It gave the quartet more room to move.

Captain Kyle caught up with Stefan. Brandishing a spear, he outmaneuvered Stefan's strike, and scored a stab on the bastard's thigh.

Screaming in pain, Stefan lashed out with his weapon, knocking Kyle back.

" _Bolting!_ " cried out Ilyana, flicking her hand towards the gate. A gargantuan bolt descended from the sky and obliterated the gate.

"Go go go!" Stefan urged through grit teeth. He charged towards the smoking ruins of the gate. The three companions followed him.

With a leap, his mount brought him out of the city.

 _I was betrayed._

Watchman scrambled for their horses to follow the quartet. The Lokirians began to put distance between them and their pursuers. But it would not stop them.

 _I'll be the lion they made me to be_ , seethed Stefan.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Go vote on my poll is you haven't. Please?**

 **I'm liking college. Just got word that I'll probably be in a D &D group now! So excited.**

 **Trivia! I chose the names of the nations based on Loki and Thor. Loki (Lokiria), who is a god of trickery, is the name of the country where Lucia's plot takes place. As her plot is of intrigue, it fits. And Thor (Thoradia), who is a god of thunder and is pretty damn strong, is the name of the country where Stefan's plot takes place, as his plot is more strength oriented. These two names also represent Lucia and Stefan in their strengths and weaknesses.**


	17. Lucia VI

**Lucia VI**

"Thank you for meeting me here today, Lady Mistine." Lucia smiled as she took a seat in the woman's sitting room.

Mistine flashed a gorgeous smile seldom seen in the flesh, enhanced by her well-kept brown hair. "Oh, think nothing of it. I always have time for Spymistress Lucia."

The white garbed woman rolled her eyes. Turning in her chair, she nodded to companion. "Thank you, Volke. I'll be fine here. Kindly return to your previous assignment."

"As you wish," he murmured. After bowing, Volke exited the room.

The woman across from Lucia waved to her guards. "You may both wait outside the room. Make sure no one disturbs us."

Both men saluted, and exited through the same door Volke departed from.

Lucia sighed, glad to be free of listening ears.

Mistine laughed. "Why, Lucia, must we keep up this charade? Surely everyone knows that we are friends."

"Sorry, Mist. But I'd prefer any enemies I have watching me to be confused." Lucia rested her elbows on her thighs. "The longer I can keep them guessing as to why I come here, the better."

"I'm sure that worked just well for while you remained a typical spy where you faced attention infrequently." Mist frowned. "But now that you're a spymistress? I don't doubt that there are a dozen eyes watching you that are all cleverer by half."

"True," admitted the aqua haired woman. "But for what I am handling as of now, I'd rather keep them as confused as possible."

Mist nodded. "Understandable. Now, what brings you to a collector of gossip such as myself?" Her lips fell out of a smile and into a serious expression.

"Last night I was attacked. By an Emeraldguard," Lucia whispered.

"Now that is a quandary." Mist stroked her chin. "Though it makes sense. I got word of an Emeraldguard who did not report to his post today."

"Who?"

"His name was Kent," Mist said.

"Tell me about him. Was he a loyal man? Cruel? Decent? A mons—"

Mist held up a delicate hand, bringing Lucia to immediate silence. "Kent was loyal to a fault. He would have carried out any order he was given. No matter what."

Lucia paused. "Do we know who gave his orders?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. It could have been Gunter, it could have been the Empress. Though I suppose the list is only filled with his superiors."

"Thank you, Mist." Lucia turned her head toward the window as morning's glow leaked through.

Mist leaned back in her chair. "Isn't the sun beautiful at this time of day? A pity it doesn't get as warm as my home."

The spymistress laughed. "It's a surprise the ocean does not boil from where you are from."

The foreign woman responded in kind, her mirth ringing louder than Lucia's. "Someday, I shall take you north to where the sun acts as it should. Not this cold you southerners call warm."

"Careful. You might not be able to endure being away from a certain Reinheart for that long," teased Lucia.

"Perhaps Lord Guy would be interested in accompanying us?" Mist giggled. "My, I sound like such a child now. A child with eyes for a prince."

"Well, you're royalty of some sort, aren't you? Pining for a prince isn't impossible for you."

"Of some sort," the brunette said with a mischievous smirk. "How does this sound, when Stefan returns, the three of you accompany me to my country." She paused, and then added, "I suppose my country is Lokiria now, but you understand what I mean."

Lucia nodded. "I hope Stef returns soon. I hate to say it, but I haven't spared him much thought."

Mist leaned forward. "You've been busy, from what I hear. Besides, the two of you are in love! When he returns, you both will be reminded how that feels. Don't pay it any mind."

"Yes, mother." Lucia grinned.

Her companion's jaw dropped. "You're _older_ than me!"

"Stranger things have happened."

"No, I do not think they have."

Another laugh escaped from Lucia. "I think I'll take my leave now. I'll let Guy know just how much you want him to visit."

"Do not dare, Lucia," growled Mistine. She grew thoughtful. "Well…maybe be subtle."

The aqua haired woman shook her head, and exited through the door.

And Heath greeted her with his smile.

"Lady Lucia, what an honor. It came to my attention that I could find you here." His smile grew. It told a different story than his typical smirk.

It made Lucia nervous.

"And to what do I owe this honor, Prince Reinheart?" Lucia asked, keeping the tremor out of her voice.

"The Empress would like to speak with you. Myself and these two are here to escort you." Heath gestured to the two soldiers behind him.

 _A Reinheart ought to be guarded by Emeraldguards not common men…_

"Of course, milord," Lucia responded. "May we make a brief stop in my chambers? If I am to see the Empress, I can't be wearing this."

Heath frowned. He looked over her white sleeveless tunic. "Was it not fine for meeting with Lady Mistine?"

"Lady Mistine comes from a different place. In her homeland, there is little ceremony for meeting with a woman of her stature." Lucia's mouth poured out the lie before she could stop herself.

The prince's eyes stabbed into her, unblinking for a duration. Then, "Fine. But we shall accompany you to your room."

"Understandable, my prince," Lucia said.

 _I am surprised he bought it._

The four Lokirians stepped silently through the halls of the castle. Not one of them said a word, as if they were listening to the far away bustle of Grisstal.

"I'll only be a moment," Lucia said, opening the door and stepping through.

Heath caught it before the wooden structure closed. "Spymistress, you do not think I will leave you unattended? What the Empress has to say is simply too important to put you in a position of vulnerability. If there were an assassin in your room…"

"You may check my room, and then step out, milord," Lucia replied stiffly.

Heath's eyes flashed. But instead of growing angry, he smiled. "Lady Lucia, someone could still be hiding past my skills of detection. It would be unwise to leave you unaccompanied."

" _I_ can look after myself, milord," Lucia nearly seethed.

"I am not too sure of that," Heath's pitch dropped.

 _Did he only agree to this…to watch me dress?_

Lucia's mouth opened, and the word 'pig' almost spilled out. She closed her jaw.

"Prince Reinheart!"

The four turned to see Gunter walking toward the group. His black armor was marked with blood. Odd for so early in the day.

"Sir Gunter, what is it?" Heath answered irritably.

"I am here to give you my report," the wizened man said. "You instructed me to find you as soon as I was done."

"Yes, I did," sighed Heath.

"Lucia, wait in your room. You do not need to hear this." The black clad knight gruffly addressed her.

The Reinheart opened his mouth to protest, but Lucia already had the door closed.

A shudder escaped her. And Volke's hand on her shoulder and over her mouth did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Shh!" he gestured, making no audible noise. "Gunter is delaying Heath for now, you need to move!"

"Gunter—"

"No time!" Volke hissed. "Go! Meet me at where we met Heather last night."

"You want me to leave out the window?" Lucia asked, glancing to the light.

Volke nodded. "No other option. Hurry!"

"What about—"

"GO!" Volke snapped.

The aqua haired woman went to the window and began to climb out, using the stone wall as hand holds. "Volke, thank you."

"Remember, Heather's house. I'll be there."

An unsaid 'if I can' went unheard.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I don't know what it is about this chapter, but I REALLY enjoyed writing it. Especially that conversation between Mist and Lucia. It just wrote very easily.**

 **Lucia's story is beginning to pick up! I'm hoping that with both hers and Stefan's reaching higher levels of suspense, it should make for a good dynamic.**

 **Trivia! In development stages, Mist from FE9 and 10's name was Mistine. It was shortened when it became determined she and Ike would not have noble background.**


	18. Stefan X

**Stefan X**

Stefan had quickly grown tired of horses.

Two days later and still the city watch chased them. Captain Kyle was relentless. His soldiers had barely stopped to rest.

And to make matters worse, Arran's soldiers had joined up with them.

And after two days of constant riding, sore thighs, heavy eyelids and a roaring hunger, Stefan decided he hated horses.

The pace they kept wouldn't last. Their mounts couldn't take them much further without a rest.

 _Conquest feels different when you're the one running away,_ Stefan couldn't help but think.

"Stefan!" Anna called back. She had taken point for the time being. "The forest!"

The forest, as Haar had mentioned so long ago, was a shortcut. A shortcut that would doom them if they made a single mistake.

"The trees could slow us down too much!" Stefan shouted back. "If one of our horses falls, we're finished."

"They'll catch us on the plains, master," Ilyana chimed in. "Their horses are better rested than ours."

"Fuck!" Stefan swore. "We make for the trees!"

[X]

The quartet entered the cluster of trees. It extended in several miles in every direction, which would determine their downfall or success.

The forest's roots hindered both them and their pursuers. Where a horse could normally dash across plains, the forest gave no luxury. Slowed to a gallop, the progress became slow.

"You know, maybe you should have taken my advice and gone through here on the way to Thoradia," Haar chuckled.

"Haar?" Stefan breathed.

"Yes?"

"When we get out of here alive, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't pick on the cripple," the eye patched man grinned. His wound had miraculously closed, but all were aware how much pain the riding put him in.

"If there were a storm," Ilyana cut in, switching the topic, "these trees would be the death of us."

"I already think these trees will be the death of us," Anna murmured.

They had lost sight of Captain Kyle and his men. But the unspoken truth passed between the party's members. They knew he couldn't be far behind them.

"Do you think we could possibly hide in here from them?" Ilyana asked.

Haar answered her. "I suppose it's possible. But all we could do is go in a new direction. We can't hide the horses, nor could we afford to set them loose. Kyle's got a large enough group that he would find us."

Ilyana's head fell. Stefan looked at her with a smile. "It was good thinking, Ilyana. But there is a reason these trees have been cruel to many travelers and armies."

"What will they do if they catch us?"

Stefan's lips tightened at the question. He looked away from his ward.

Anna answered instead. "For you, Haar and I, we'd probably be hanged. Perhaps our heads would be cut off instead. But for our Lord Bastard here, I don't think he would be given the same mercy."

"Ain't you cheery?" Haar grumbled.

Stefan continued for her. "I would get the wheel."

"That's barbaric!" Ilyana exclaimed. Stefan couldn't look at her horrified expression.

"In their eyes, I killed a man who could've been their king," Stefan shrugged. He tried to play it off as though the thought of his potential fate did not bother him.

Stefan's horse's foot caught on a root. An audible _snap_ cracked across the area.

The mount screamed, falling to the ground with its rider. The bastard hit the ground hard.

"Shit!" Haar hissed.

"Broken leg," Anna observed. "Looks like you're buddying up, Stefan."

"Here, master," Ilyana hopped off her horse. "You're the better rider. I'll go tandem at your back."

Stefan hobbled up from his position on the ground. Just has he slung himself onto Ilyana's horse, they heard it.

The clattered of hooves. Their pursuers.

"Ilyana, come on!" Stefan urged. "We need to go!"

The young woman pulled her tome from her robes. "Go," she whispered.

"What?" exclaimed Stefan. His face withered into realization. "No!"

"They'll catch you if we don't delay them!" Ilyana cried. "GO!"

Anna and Haar cracked their reigns. They extended Ilyana salutes with their fists over their hearts.

Stefan lingered.

"Ilyana…"

"Master, go!" she screamed. Electricity crackled around her as the distant enemies entered her vision. "Live!"

Against his mind's cries, he snapped the reigns. His new horse took off.

Turning his head, he looked at Ilyana one last time.

She bent over the injured horse, and stilled its heart with magic. Ilyana looked up, and smiled at Stefan.

Closing his eyes, he turned back around and spurred his horse onward.

Thunder and screams trickled to his ears as he put more distance between himself and his friend.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm horrible.**

 **Sorry for the longer gap between updates! I had three papers to write recently, plus the presidential debates to watch and a slew of other things. But now that's mostly all settled down.**

 **Trivia! I didn't intend for Ilyana to be so well received. I wouldn't have planned to axe her had I realized how popular she'd be. But it's necessary for my plan in this story.**


	19. Lucia VII

**Lucia VII**

When Lucia knocked on the house Heather had used when they met, no one responded. Slowly, she opened the door and was assaulted by the stench of death.

Stepping in, the spymistress nearly tripped over the corpse of Titania, Heather's guard. Covering her nose with a hand, the aqua haired woman continued in.

Seeing Heather's lifeless body against the wall did not surprise her, as much as it threw a wrinkle in her plans.

"Shit." She breathed deeply, despite the smell. With the revelations, the aroma of decay didn't bother her as much.

A knock on the door.

Whirling around, Lucia ducked behind the desk. She slid the knife out of her boot, and clenched it tightly.

Another knock.

The door creaked open, and the faintest sound of feet touching the floor resounded through the room. Another pair entered. And another.

 _Just my luck,_ seethed Lucia.

"The slut's dead," murmured one of them.

"Quiet," chided another.

When one began to step around the desk, Lucia stood up.

Immediately, weapons left their scabbards and sheathes. The front-most man spoke to her, "Did you kill her?" He gestured to the redhead at his feet, kicking her body lightly.

"Yes," Lucia found herself saying. "And the woman herself." She stepped aside, and revealed Heather's body.

"This was your hit?" growled another of the four cloaked figures. He made to step forward and attack.

"Ah ah ah!" Lucia pointed her knife. "I killed Heather, you think I can't take you?"

The man stopped. Turning abruptly, he left the building muttering under his breath.

The first speaker looked back at Lucia. "There's no blood on you. Either you're exceptionally clean in your killing, or you didn't do it. Either way, I have no interest in being here."

He left as well.

The two remaining cloaked figures looked at each other. The woman of the two said, "What exactly are your intentions here?"

Lucia smiled the type of smile that stole the hearts of men. The one that originally won Stefan over to her. "This is my network now."

Laughing, he turned his back. "You can't just take over this network with a simple hit. I'm not staying on a sinking ship."

The white clad woman turned to the female agent of the late Heather. "And you?" Lucia asked.

"I'm a gambling woman. I think I'll help you." She removed her hood. "My name is Leila. And I will work with you." Stepping toward Heather's body, the agent knelt down. Brushing her wine colored hair away, she commented, "This is not your work. Much more bloody."

"Will you help me or not?" Lucia snapped.

"Whether you killed her or not doesn't matter to me. I'm an opportunist, and this is an opportunity for me." Leila stood up. "I'll look into seeing if anyone else is interested in helping you. It's unlikely they will, due to the uproar in the criminal underworld here."

"Uproar?"

"The woman who held Grisstal under her thumb is dead. Instability will run rampant through the streets for weeks." Leila put her hood back up and made to leave.

Not trusting the woman, Lucia nodded. "Report back to me here with whatever you find."

"As you wish. Though I would keep some sort of guard to prevent the nasty side effect of assuming power: dying." Leila chuckled, and exited the building.

Letting tense breath escape her lungs, Leila set about dumping the bodies. She grunted under the tall redhead's weight, but successfully threw the body in the ocean amidst the night's blanket.

When she picked up Heather, a crumpled piece of paper tumbled from her hand. Unfolding it, a single word stood out against the blood.

 _Desk_

Other words were written in blood, but Lucia could only make out the one. Setting Heather down, the now blood stained woman searched the desk.

Various reports about Heath and Cecilia stood out. Lucia's eyes danced over the pages. Both seemed to incriminate the written subject.

Her eyes widened. Seeing it on paper in Heather's tight script finally caused it to snap.

The two siblings were working together. Conversations and orders from each now made more sense.

And one single realization hit hard.

She'd sent Stefan into a trap.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I've come to the realization I'm not enjoying where Lucia's character has gone. I think the next chapter should improve upon that, but it seems like that'll be my biggest regret of this fic.**

 **But on the plus side, the vague plan for the next fic is going better than I imagined.**


	20. Lucia VIII

**Lucia VIII**

Lucia had long disposed of the bodies by the time Volke stumbled through the door. The man strolled in cautiously, short sword in hand.

"Volke!" Lucia smiled, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Good, you made it." Volke sighed. "I heard disturbing news on the street. They say Heather is dead."

Lucia nodded. "It seems we don't have as many allies as we hoped."

Volke sat down, and Lucia relayed the recent developments to him. The spy listened intently, not saying a word.

When she finished, Volke stood up and paced. Finally, he spoke, "Don't trust Leila."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lucia frowned.

Volke shot her a look. "Then why isn't she in the ocean with a knife in her back?"

"I haven't—"

"You've got her reporting to you!" Volke exclaimed. "I know of her, and you can't put faith in her!"

Lucia marched up to man with a fierce scowl. "Don't question me, Volke. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Volke challenged.

The spymistress' hand went to her knife. "Speak to me like that again. Try it if you're feeling brave."

"You can't sail through life with bluster as your weapon," Volke snarled. "You couldn't fight me. I'd kill you before that knife left its sheath. We both know I'm the better fighter."

Lucia's eyes widened, taken aback by her cohort's retort.

Volke shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I stand by what I said. Heath promoted you, and that's given you a false sense of confidence. Not every choice you make is right."

"Cecilia promoted—"

" _Heath_ did it to fuck you." Volke took a sealed envelope from his pocket. "This is from him. Read it."

Lucia snatched it from her companion's hand. The seal was unbroken, and the aqua haired woman tore at the wax.

 _Dearest Lucia,_

 _I write this from your room. You seem to have misinterpreted what I sought you out for. I mean you no harm. In fact, I would like to work with you to unite and stabilize Grisstal and all of Lokiria._

 _Marry me, Lucia. The royal bastard is dead in Thoradia. We've had reports of 'The Green Lion' being killed in the southern forests on his way back to the city. There is no reason to wait for a man who is never coming back._

 _Marry me, and we'll take what is rightfully ours._

 _Emperor Heath Reinheart_

"What is this?" Lucia demanded.

"He let me leave the castle on the condition I deliver this to you," Volke replied. "What does it say?"

Lucia handed the letter to Volke. "He wants me to marry him."

"As I suspected." Volke skimmed the letter. Returning it to Lucia, Volek continued, "He also told me to make sure you were there to watch to parade through the city tomorrow."

"He'll be there. I shouldn't go," Lucia said.

Volke shook his head. "I disagree. If we're careful, we can go and stay covert."

Lucia looked as if she would refuse. The man sighed. "If you don't want my help, tell me. I'll leave. But make the decision on whether to listen to my counsel or not."

"…Fine," Lucia ground out.

They began to make plans for the next day. Neither of them took notice to the title Heath had signed along his name.

[X]

Lucia rubbed the back of her neck. The pale skin felt the sun's heat now that her hair no longer covered it. Volke had done the job the prior night with a knife.

He said it looked fine. She disagreed, but kept it to herself.

As for Volke, he'd simply changed outfits. When asked about it, he only remarked that his hair didn't draw as many looks.

The parade through the streets began as Lucia expected. Empress Cecilia and the Emeraldguards marched through Market Street on horses. They all waved, smiles adorning their faces.

"Don't jump," whispered a voice. Hands grabbed both their shoulders.

Lucia turned her head, and saw Guy Reinheart wrapped in a cloak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Volke showed me the letter my brother wrote. I wanted to be here in case anything goes wrong." Guy turned his head back to the parade.

The spy shook his head. "Your cloak will—"

 _Twang!_

The bolt of a crossbow punched through an Emeraldguard's armor. He fell from his horse, and the screaming began.

Weapons of all types were drawn by the Emeraldguards. But they did nothing against the raining bolts from the adjacent roofs.

Gunter began shouting orders, and the green soldiers formed a perimeter around their Empress.

A stray bolt caught him in the chest. He fell, and didn't move again.

Two Emeraldguards broke formation and ran to his side. Through the opening they left, the assailants fired their weapons.

Cecilia's scream was muted in seconds.

"We need to move." Volke grabbed both of their shoulders.

"That's my sister," Guy snarled. His hand was to his side, preparing to summon the Reinheart sword.

"Stay and die," growled Volke.

With that, he pulled Lucia and vanished into the alleys.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Let me know what you think about Lucia now. Is this a step in the right direction?**

 **Also, it seems I'm on track to finish this story up before the end of the year!**

 **Of the few of you who read this fic, let me know if you'll be in Indianapolis this weekend for Bands of America! It's a marching band competition that my band is attending to put on an exhibition performance for!**

 **Trivia! Ha, I got nothin'**


	21. Lucia IX

**Lucia IX**

The fire Volke had started in the kitchens proved to be a better distraction than Lucia could hope for. The castle was in chaos. No one looked at the spymistress twice.

With Cecilia's death throwing the city into unease, Volke had suggested they rescue Lugh while Heath's attention was elsewhere.

The aqua haired woman had scurried through the halls she knew so well. Lugh would no doubt be in his tower, oblivious to the commotion.

The spymistress climbed the spiraling staircase with gusto. By the time she reached the top, she was out of breath and could barely knock on the door.

"Yes?" Lugh spoke as he opened the door to reveal the weary Lucia.

"We've got…to go," Lucia said amidst gasping breaths.

Lugh fixed her with an odd stare. "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way," Lucia urged. "We need to move."

The youngest Reinheart nodded, and began to walk down the stairs. Lucia dashed past him, gesturing for him to match her pace.

Together, the duo made their escape. Lucia gave Lugh a short and abbreviated version of the recent events.

Per Volke's advising, she left out who they suspected had Cecilia killed.

Not that it would matter for long.

Heath Reinheart blocked off their escape, wearing his emerald green armor. The same suit that had been given to him in the days after Hayden's death.

"Lucia," her name rolled off his tongue like oil, making her squirm. "And here I thought I might have to go searching for you."

"Get behind me, Lugh," she muttered under her breath. Louder, "Heath, I will not marry you."

"Why do you resist me?" he said, genuinely confused. "I have power. I have riches. I could make you very happy."

"Are you so shallow that you think that? You disgust me," Lucia snarled.

The now Emperor Reinheart's eyes grew stormy. "Dearest Lucia…one way or another, I will have you. Come with me now, and it'll be easier for all of us."

He took a step forward, and the spymistress drew her knife. With a jerk of her hand, she stabbed the Reinheart.

Except the blade broke when coming into contact with the enchanted armor.

He grinned, and knocked Lucia back with a rough punch. She hit the ground, dazed.

"Don't try anything, Lugh," the Emperor said as his brother made to move to her side. "This woman wants to take you into the city to be killed."

The younger man froze, too frightened to act.

Heath picked up Lucia by the neck, and held her aloft in the air. "So, _spymistress,_ what will it be?"

A knife at his throat answered the question. Volke breathed down his neck, "Drop her."

In a flurry, Lucia hit the ground again as Heath attacked Volke. "Go!" the spy yelled toward Lucia.

This time, the aqua haired woman needed no encouragement. She grabbed Lugh by the hand and they ran.

[X]

"I want to know everything," hissed Lugh as they ran through the streets. "Tell me the whole truth."

"When we get where we're going, I'll explain. Your brother is there as well," Lucia answered, distracted by navigating her way to the safe house.

The people were frantically moving about. Not a person in Grisstal wasn't concerned with the death of their ruler.

The ruckus aided in hiding them from prying eyes. And with that help, the pair made it to Heather's house.

Lucia knocked, and Leila opened the door. When she stepped inside, there were more people than planned.

"Hello, Lucia," Stefan said, his voice stretched thin.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Sorry if this chapter isn't up to quality or anything of the sort. I'm just…distraught, at the moment. The U.S. election…was not what I wanted as a person who is a member of the LGBT+ community.**

 **And this marks the end of Part II. About four or so chapters left.**


	22. Part Three: Haar

**Part III: Silence and Blood  
Haar**

"We're leaderless."

Haar's blunt truth had drawn every eye and ear towards him in the tavern. The casual hustle and bustle characteristic of alcohol quieted at the sight of the man.

"Reinhearts have led us for centuries. They have spread blood far and wide, making us no friends. Hell, not even their family members get along."

Not a word uttered. Civilians waited for the black clad man to finish his speech.

"Lokiria is hated. This happened slowly, and I don't blame our neighbors for hating us. We conquer, pillage, steal and ruin."

Brave heads nodded, drawing minute gasps from their friends.

"Our silence on these matters has brought us here, at the edge of war. The Reinhearts have played their games, seeking to further their conquest with our rival nation Thoradia."

Uneasy glances passed between people. War? Surely not.

"Only a few days ago matters were peaceful between our nations. But with a snap of a finger, Heath Reinheart has destroyed that calm. And who sits on our throne now?"

Muttering. The name of their ruler passed between many of their lips.

"But we are not without a means to stop our dimwitted Emperor."

Bated breaths held.

"Stefan Thornwood has claim to the throne. He is a Reinheart, yes, but not one in truth. He is the man we need to rule this city, and this empire."

Noise burst out. A bastard to rule? Unheard of.

"Heath, nor Cecilia, have looked out for the peasants' desires. Stefan is a man snubbed his entire life. He feels the same way you do."

The clamor died down. Agreements passed between men and women.

"I do not ask you to risk your lives. I do not ask for your service."

Frowns scattered the crowd in confusion.

"I do ask that you remember this day. Remember it to be the day the history of Lokiria changed."

Haar stepped down from the chair he stood upon. All eyes watch him leave the tavern.

Onto the next.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm trying to spice up my writing at this point. Hammer brought it to my attention that my writing itself has seemed less exciting as of late. I'm trying to fix that.**


	23. Stefan XI

**Stefan XI**

"Stefan," Lucia whispered, out of breath. Did he have that effect on her? Or was it something else?

His brother had no hesitation. He dashed into Stefan's arms. A smile crawled onto his lips, and Stefan returned the embrace.

"It's been so long, brother!" Lugh exclaimed.

The bastard chuckled. "Just about two months. Nothing terrible."

That did not dampen Lugh's spirits as he hugged his brother tighter. Guy, who was further back in the building, wore a smile as well.

Stefan cleared his throat, and his younger brother stepped back. "We can all catch up later. Right now, we need to find a way to stop my brother and find out why he killed my sister."

"Cecilia is dead?" Lugh whispered, his joy vacating his features.

Stefan shot Lucia a frown that said, 'You didn't tell him?'

The bastard crouched down next to his brother, whom had fallen to his knees. Counseling his brother took the night away.

[X]

Stefan found himself in a tavern as the sun rose. He'd traveled in disguise, of course. No one had recognized him.

He couldn't tarry long, but doubt wracked his body.

"Having a little trouble there, kid?" a smirking voice muttered as he sat down.

Stefan looked up, and saw the hulking pirate Colby across from him. "It's been a while."

"Sure has," Colby agreed, drinking from his mug. "Where's your cute little hungry friend?"

"Gone." Stefan's voice was hollow.

The pirate nodded, understanding. "Perhaps you should've joined me on my voyage, no?"

"Find what you were looking for?" the bastard asked.

Colby nodded. "Those trees out there? The ones you can see from over a hundred miles away? Incredible things, but they were feeding off the energy from an artifact I've procured."

"Will they die?" Stefan only feigned interest.

It didn't fool Colby, but he continued. "Possibly. I hope not, but I needed to get it. The thing was a glowing white sword. Made me have all kinds of weird visions in my head. Almost like premonitions, you know?"

"No."

"Well, it only takes one to believe. You're here in a tavern for a reason. Spill."

"It's my…lover, Lucia. She sent me on a mission to get me killed." Stefan's tone could not have been lower.

"On purpose?"

A shrug. "Probably not. But I learned a lot about myself in the past two months. I'm not who I thought I was."

Colby bellowed in laughter. "Kid, no one your age knows who they are. Hell, even when you get to my age, things can be crazy."

"Does it ever make sense?"

"It?"

"Life."

"Hell no. But you've got to pick yourself up and get to work. You've got people counting on you, Stefan Thornwood. I suspect they need you more than ever."

Stefan nodded, distracted. "Thanks, Colby. Where are you off to now?"

"Oh, I'll be leaving Grisstal once it calms down more. I've done what I came here to do."

The bastard stood, and downed the rest of his drink. "I better be moving then. I bet you have things to do."

"One last thing, Reinheart," Colby said, drawing Stefan's complete attention. "When you make a choice in the near future, go with what your father would want."

"My father? What are you—"

"Uh-uh! Premonitions are a wicked business. I ought not to say anything else. Just remember my words."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Looks like I'm going to be buying a PS4. FFXV just looks too good, and Mass Effect Andromeda is just around the corner. My best friend is praising FFXV very highly, though my favorite comment of his was: "You can tell this was in development for ten years, because all the slang is outdated. Who says 'boss' to describe something anymore?"**

 **Ack, my wallet is already in pain… Thanks college and good video game developers.**

 **Trivia! This chapter completely replaced the one I had planned. It just made more sense for Stefan. And the other version was just redundant with the next chapter.**

 **Another little fun fact, one of my other fics, Final Emblem, was at one point going to be much like Final Fantasy XV, but the game was too far off for me to play in time since I needed to get a proper feel for the environment to attempt writing it.**


	24. Stefan XII Lucia X

**Stefan XII  
Lucia X**

 _And here I expected to have a long conversation with Stefan._ Lucia's mind was not paying attention to the plan being concocted in front of her.

She and Stefan stood on one side of the table. Lining the left side were Guy and Lugh, and on the right Anna and Haar. Leila lingered a few feet away from the table, still paying close attention.

Volke's words had not left Lucia's head. Her eyes glanced warily at the red haired spy.

"…kill my brother," Stefan said, making eye contact with all present.

"What was that?" Lucia reflexively asked, coming back to reality.

The bastard frowned. "I said no one is to kill my brother. Not until I speak with him."

Lucia bit her lip. Stefan shifted his attention fully to her. "You have reservations?"

"I'd love to drive a knife through Heath's neck," Lucia said honestly.

Stefan nodded. "I must speak to him before sentencing my flesh and blood to die."

The white clad woman fell silent, and the planning continued.

[X]

The plan was to sneak under the bridge.

Guy knew about secret path beneath the alabaster connection to the castle. As dawn reared its head, a patrol of Emeraldguards stood on the bridge, blocking any and all traffic.

"Looks like they suspect something. Someone must have told them." Haar whispered into Stefan's ear. The bastard nodded, but did not order the party to back down.

They currently scaled the rocks down to the ocean, where they would make their way to the bridge. Only now they'd have to keep a wary eye fixed above their heads for the Emeraldguards.

The journey took longer than anticipated as they crept across the outcropping rocks. The group had split up, minimizing their visibility for the onlookers. Thankfully, the Emeraldguards were distracted by confused townsfolk.

Guy had arrived under the bridge first, followed by Stefan. Together, they both removed a rock from the many surrounding it. Under said rock was a glowing crystal.

"It recognizes Reinheart blood." Guy rested his bare hand on shimmering gem.

Not a sound was created by the stones that rose from the sea, plotting out a pathway across the ocean to the castle.

"That's convenient," Stefan said.

"Father was probably the only one who knew why it was ever made, or even how," Guy murmured. The Reinheart glanced over his shoulder, and then began to walk the new path.

Stefan followed him, and Lucia and Lugh were not far behind. Just as Haar and Anna stepped off, it happened.

The stones beneath their feet wobbled. Several on the outside fell back into the watery abyss.

Stefan turned around. Leila had her knife over her head, and stabbed repeatedly at the crystal.

Haar jumped before Stefan even shouted a command. His axe missed Leila, but had her rolling away.

Anna gestured wildly. "Go!" she shouted. The mercenary joined her companion in fighting Leila.

Stefan turned back to see hesitant looks resting on him. "Press on. The soldiers could hear them at any time, let's move!"

The quartet dashed on.

[X]

The four of them knew the castle back to front. Avoiding the guards and making their way to the throne room was a cinch.

But dealing with the multitude of soldiers in the room? Not as easy.

Stefan's whisper was barely audible. "I'll lure them away. Guy, you take Heath."

Without waiting for affirmation, the bastard sped off.

The three were left in their hiding spot, an open arch just behind the throne. It was the perfect spot to strike once the guards were gone.

"Sir!" shouted an out of breath man. "Thornwood is in the castle."

Heath laughed. "Bring him here! Go!"

The men and women at the Emperor's command ran to do their ruler's bidding.

Guy exhaled inaudibly. He extended his arm, and flexed his fingers. In moments, the green sword appeared with barely a sound.

Treading as lightly as he could, Guy Reinheart tip toed to the back of the throne. He brought the sword back, and stabbed through the wood and fabric.

 _Clang!_

The sword fell from his hands after meeting unexpected resistance. Heath stood up, his green armor glittering. He deftly scooped up the blade, and pointed it at Guy's throat.

The younger Reinheart stumbled and fell, giving Heath every advantage he needed.

"Oh, father would be so proud of you," Heath laughed through a growl. "I heard you the moment Stefan ran off to distract my guards."

Emperor Heath stepped away from Guy and looked around the throne room. "Come on out, Stefan Thornwood! Come out and give me the fight I sent my guards away for!"

[X]

Stefan stepped out from behind a pillar. "Let Guy live, brother."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't kill Guy, he's family."

"That didn't stop you from killing our sister," Stefan growled.

Heath shrugged. "I was fulfilling my promise to father. He told me to keep this empire from falling apart. Cecilia was dragging Lokiria down."

"And you've plunged it into chaos!" Stefan shouted. "You fucking idiot!"

Heath's eyes were stormy. "You were gone. I saw how Cecilia—"

"You plotted to start a war with Thoradia. I can't let that happen, Heath."

The Emperor spun the green sword in his hand. "Well, father would have approved. Too bad Cecilia and I poisoned him."

"So it was the both of you," Stefan muttered.

"And here we are!" Heath lashed out with the sword. Stefan rolled backward, and sprung to his feet. His sword left its scabbard, and poised to strike.

All too soon the sacred sword aimed to end the fight. Stefan swung his sword, landing a quick strike on the flat of Heath's blade. Misdirected, Heath stumbled as his sword did not meet the expected resistance.

 _His sword will break mine if he puts too much force into an attack,_ Stefan thought, frustrated. _I have to dodge or deflect all his attacks!_

The bastard went on the offensive, swinging his weapon wildly. Heath dodged the first few strikes out of instinct.

 _Cling!_

Stefan's sword vibrated in his hand as it struck the same armor that had thwarted Guy. He gasped, and the blade fell from his hand.

Heath swung the green sword, aiming for his half-brother's fallen weapon. Stefan snuck his foot in and knocked it aside in time.

His brother's attack left a shallow cut in the white floor. With a sharp tug, the elder sibling yanked his blade from the ground. When he turned, Stefan already had regained his weapon.

"Stop fighting!" screamed a shrill voice.

Stefan barely spared a glance at the disturbance. His younger brother got his attention by lobbing an orb of flame the two. Stefan jumped back, evading the blaze.

The Emperor growled and turned, batting out the flames where his armor did not cover.

He fell with a cry as Stefan's blade bit into the back of his knee. Another slash hit Heath's opposing knee, toppling him further.

Stefan dropped his sword, and kicked away Heath's. He extended his hand, and helped Heath sit up.

"Brother," Stefan said, choosing his words carefully, "I do not think father would have wanted his children fighting each other. He wanted us to work together."

"Is that…what you promised him? That you'd help us work together?" Heath muttered, defeated.

"Yes." The half-truth came to his lips faster than he cared to admit. Stefan rested a hand on his half-brother's shoulder, and met his gaze. "On my way back from Thoradia, I lost a friend I cared about. As angry as I am with you, you are my brother. Between father, Ilyana, and Cecilia, there has been enough death for now. I will not kill you, brother."

Heath's eyes bulged. "You lie."

"No," Stefan said with a shake of his head. "I expect you to forfeit your claim to the throne, but I will not kill you."

"Stefan…" breathed Heath. "I…I only ever wanted to make father proud. I don't think…he'd be proud of me now."

"No, he wouldn't. But you can change that," Stefan smiled.

Heath let loose a weak chuckle, and a smile.

And then it cut off.

"Heath?" Stefan frowned. He looked up, and saw Lucia holding the green sword.

It was plunged through Heath's back.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm proud of this chapter, mostly the second half of it.**

 **Trivia! This fic, if I had followed my estimated word counts for each chapter, would have been clocking in at about 80k words. Almost immediately after starting this fic, I realized how ridiculous some of those numbers were. This chapter, for example, was expected to be 4k. That was just too long for what I had to tell.**

 **All in all, this fic indulged my style of minimalistic writing. I think I've told a better story here in 30k than Final Emblem did in 160k.**

 **One last chapter! It'll be up on the 23rd!**


	25. Stefan XIII

**Stefan XIII**

"Why?" croaked Stefan, staring down at his brother's corpse. The blood still ran hot from his body.

Lucia dropped the sword. "You did not see how he treated me during the time you were gone. Your brother was a monster."

The bastard looked up at Lucia. "Get. Out."

The woman in white nodded, and walked away from Stefan. She left the way they had snuck in.

Guy and Lugh walked to Stefan's side. The youngest brother fell to his knees beside Heath's body. He said nothing, and only stared into the open eyes of his eldest brother.

"She had no right to do that," hissed Stefan, his anger shaking him.

Guy nodded. "No, she didn't. But she did, and we need to figure out what to do now."

"Aren't you at all affected by your own brother dying?" Stefan nearly yelled.

The Reinheart shrugged. "Heath was never kind to me. And I never cared much for him in return. So no, I don't care that he's dead."

Stefan hung his head, and said nothing.

"The Thoradians will have been preparing to attack ever since they heard Heath killed Cecilia. We must have a leader that will stop them," Guy explained, not sparing a glimpse for the dead sibling.

"You? You're the eldest?" Stefan murmured.

"No, I am not."

Stefan blinked, and looked at his half-brother.

"You, Stefan."

"I'm no Emperor," he immediately protested.

"Father had me promise to advise and stand by the Emperor or Empress. I never did that for Cecilia or Heath. Maybe that's why things went as they did." Guy sighed. "I would make a terrible Emperor. I'm a fighter, not a thinker.

"You are though, Stefan. And the people would follow you, if we make you a Reinheart in name."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not a leader."

Guy flung his hands up. "I'm certainly not! And Lugh is far too young. You're the only option, Stefan!"

"Fuck!" screamed the bastard. He did not care if anyone heard him. "I'm not a Reinheart! I'm a Thornwood. I will not rule."

Guy crossed his arms. "Tell me who should rule instead. Give me one name."

Stefan opened his mouth. Not one name came out.

His father's words mocked him: _Promise me you'll make sure this Empire stands._

The bastard's resolve snapped. "If you will have me rule this empire…I will do it on my own terms as Stefan Thornwood. Understood?"

Guy nodded. "I wouldn't try to stop you."

[Much Later]

"Wait outside," Stefan murmured to his guards. Anna and Haar saluted, and stepped out of the room.

Emperor Thornwood crossed the room, and went out onto the balcony. Looking out into the night, Lucia stood gazing out across the ocean.

"Congratulations," she said. "Emperor is a far higher title than bastard."

The green haired man frowned. "You know that's not why I did it."

"And you've heard enough to know why I killed Heath," Lucia shot back.

Stefan nodded. "We've both changed."

"Yes, we have." Lucia made no further effort to broach the topic.

The Emperor leaned against the railing of the balcony. "You are no longer the woman I once knew."

"I would say the same of you," Lucia returned.

"I suppose this is what falling out of love is like." Stefan's words were not easy to force out.

Lucia nodded. "It seems we are in agreement there."

"That should make it easier." His tone said that it wasn't.

The white clad woman patted him on the back. "I think we can salvage our friendship. But that's a talk for another night. You were just crowned, after all."

"The only thing I'm looking forward to at that party is making Guy dance with Mistine," grumbled Stefan.

Lucia laughed. "I as well. Go. You wouldn't want to be absent for too long."

Stefan nodded. As he turned to leave, he spoke one last time. "For what it's worth…I enjoyed the time we spent together."

"As did I."

The Emperor left, returning to the people that were now his duty. Lucia lingered, not leaving the balcony the entire night.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Wow, that's it. The end. Ta-da!**

 **Usually, I spend a bunch of time here talking about what I don't like with the story at hand. But I'm really not in the mood to do that, as I am proud of what I did in this story. I would like to hear your thoughts in reviews, though. Please call me out on what I struggled on. Though a stray compliment here or there is never unappreciated.**

 **Credits  
** _ **-Those Who Followed,  
Earliest to Latest-**_

 **Hammershlag**

 **The Reader II**

 **The Erudite**

 **PixelSaber**

 **potatoman098**

 **CitizenOfHedwigpolis**

 **RoyaltyJunk5**

 **Irene T447**

 **Traive**

 _ **-Those Who Favorited,  
Earliest to Latest-**_

 **Hammershlag**

 **The Reader II**

 **potatoman098**

 **RoyaltyJunk5**

 **Irene T447**

 **Mark-Kris Robin Lancer**

 **Fuzzie Wuzzy**

 _ **-To Those Who Reviewed,  
I'd Be Nothing Without You-**_

 **Acqua Sole**

 **Hammershlag**

 **The Erudite**

 **Pixelsaber**

 **potatoman098**

 **Irene T447**

 **Traive**

 **Mark-Kris Robin Lancer**

 **And a special thank you to The Erudite and Hammershlag. You two are what keep me going when I start to lose focus. I can't thank you enough.**

 **Thank you all for helping me out on this journey. I know it was far from a conventional fic from me, as it was less than half as long as my typical long stories. Still, it was a much needed experiment for my writing.**

 **This was posted on December 23, which is the anniversary of the day I started writing. This makes 4 years even that I've been writing. It's certainly been fun. Feel free to check out the nine other updates I'm posting today.**

 **Now for my future plans, that's more unclear. I have a story idea, and I'm excited about it, but it's…unconventional. I need to really plan it out, and decide whether I'm really ready to write it yet. Until then, I'm going to finish up my other stories that need to be wrapped up. After those finish, I'm going to take on writing some longer oneshots with the goal of improving my writing technique. Hopefully by the time summer comes around, I'll be ready for writing the next big story. I also want to see what Mobile!FE is, and if I can use any part of it.**

 **But, there is a project I will be working on in that time before then. It might be the first time I get legitimately published, which is extremely exciting for me. If you like my work, I'm sure you'll enjoy it should all things go well! I will keep you all posted!**

 **Thank you all again! Until next time!**


End file.
